The Road to Love
by Lady Auzie
Summary: The other Hosts are back from their ilness' and Kyoya and Haruhi have been found out. Now they have to overcome the challenges coming form every where that threaten to tear them appart. sequel to While the Rest Were Out Sick
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 1

Tamaki sat alone in his corner with a sad dejected look on his face. He couldn't believe that his two best friends in the entire world had been seeing each other behind his back. Frankly he was hurt. They shouldn't have hidden it from him. Did they think he would have blown up and then maybe killed one of them (...Kyoya...) for something like this? He cringed slightly. Well probably...but that was besides the point! He had walked into the room expecting it to be empty but instead there stood Kyoya molesting her with Haruhi obviously trying to push him off! _(Note that Tamaki is an idiot and he's being choosy with what he saw blocking certain parts from his memory.)_ His depression passed to anger and he stood rapidly. Tamaki was extremely protective when it came to Haruhi. He whipped around and stomped over to Kyoya who was working calmly on his laptop. Tamaki then proceeded to deck him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he growled looking down at Kyoya. Kyoya just stared up at him his glasses knocked askew. The host club gasped. Haruhi started to walk forward but Mori held her back. She looked up at him questioningly and he just shook his head.

"Watch," He said quietly. Haruhi turned her head back to watch her...boyfriend somehow the word just didn't seem to fit and his best friend fight.

"You are very lucky that the club has been closed for the day," Kyoya said calmly fixing his glasses. Tamaki glared at him.

"I want to know why the hell you did this?" Tamaki cried. Kyoya sighed and then laced his fingers together in front of him. He stared at them as he gathered his thoughts and started to speak.

"A lot happened while you were out sick Tamaki," Kyoya started and Tamaki cut him off.

"Well no shit," he snapped the anger already fading from his system. Luckily his bouts of rage were short lived and far apart. Instead he started to look sad and disappointed.

"Please don't interrupt," Kyoya commanded. Tamaki managed to throw a half hearted glare at him. "As I was saying, things...changed in the time Haruhi and I were left alone. Things happened and well...I really care about her," Kyoya ended somewhat lamely.

"I should have known something like this would happen, ever since I caught you with her at the beach house..." Tamaki said carelessly. All hell broke loose. Four pairs of eyes immediately shot to stare at her.

"What?" the twins shouted.

"What do you mean caught them together?" Hikaru exploded.

"What were they doing?" asked Kaoru.

"Tell us!" the twins demanded.

"Tama-chan I think you said the wrong thing," Hunny said softly.

`"Tamaki-sempai I don't think that you had the right to bring that into the conversation," Haruhi said calmly. Her bangs hung in her eyes and she let off an icy aura. The club gulped and then took a step away from her.

"But my darling daughter don't you see that he was forcing himself upon you?" Tamaki shouted frantically grabbing her shoulders.

"Kyoya was not trying to force himself upon me Sempai," Haruhi said. Tamaki let go of her and stumbled back...shocked.

"You've brainwashed her!" Tamaki shouted pointing an accusing finger in Kyoya's general direction.

"I've done nothing of the sort," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "She came to me of her own free will, didn't you Haruhi."

"Don't drag me into this, in fact I'm going home. I have a huge test tomorrow and I have to study," Haruhi said picking up her book bag and walking out the club room doors. She left him to the wolves,but Kyoya was the fox and he could out maneuver all of them.

Later that night there was a knock on her door. Haruhi sighed and she had a niggling suspicion that it would be one or more of the club members. She opened the door and there stood Tamaki. His head was bowed and for once he was calm.

"May I come in?" Tamaki asked.

"Depends," Haruhi answered.

"I'm not going to attack you. I just want to talk," he said not looking up. Haruhi stepped to the side and he entered her house.

"Please have a seat...would you like some tea?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki sat and then shook his head.

"No, I've come to apologize," he said finally raising his eyes to meet hers. Haruhi nodded and then sat down across from him.

"Okay," Haruhi said.

"But I've also come to tell you something," Tamaki said, a slight blush on his face. Haruhi lifted an eye brow.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked.

"I...I love you Haruhi," Tamaki ended up shouting.

"Umm...I love you to Sempai, you're one of my good friends," Haruhi said completely missing his meaning. Tamaki froze and then shook his head. She always confused him. He didn't understand her.

"I see," Tamaki said. He got up and then looked back, "See you at school tomorrow." Haruhi nodded and he walked out.

Tamaki's next stop was Kyoya's house. He was welcomed in and he walked the oh so familiar path that lead to Kyoya's room. The shadow king sat on one of his sofa's with his lap top on the table in front of. Strangely the thing was shut off and Kyoya was just sitting there.

"Kyoya," Tamaki said clearing his throat. Kyoya looked up at him and then went back to starring at his wall.

"I've been expecting you," Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded ands then sat down across from him. Kyoya finally looked at him. "You went and confessed to her didn't you?" Tamaki paled and then looked away.

"Well I suppose you could call it that," Tamaki stuttered a little. Kyoya just nodded. They sat in silence for a little while.

"Don't you want to know what she did?" He blurted out.

"No, not really," Kyoya said.

"But what if she accepted me," Tamaki shouted. Kyoya closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Then you wouldn't be here," Kyoya said. Tamaki gasped.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If Haruhi had accepted you Tamaki, you would have called." Kyoya said. He wasn't going to explain his reasonings any more than that. Tamaki noticed the finality in his tone and sighed. He got up to leave but Kyoya stopped him. "You do realize that things have changed." Tamaki nodded.

"Yes, I am aware," he said.

"I do not wish to chose but I am prepared to," Kyoya said reaching for his computer.

"Yeah, I know," Tamaki walked away and Kyoya sighed. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long couple of days.

_Well here it is the first chapter of the sequel. This will be a Kyoya X Haruhi even though Tamaki was the main focus of this chapter. I might be a while updating because I really don't know how to develop the plot so if anyone has anything they want to happen just let me know in the reviews. _

_p.s. If Tamaki seems a little out of character this is just his other calmer side. Review and tell me what you think_

_-Lady Auzie _


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 2

Most of the members of the Host Club slowly but surely accepted the relationship between Kyoya and Haruhi. Although a few of them posed obstacles that the couple had to overcome. One such occurrence was when the twins decided to 'test' their love by locking them in a very dark, cramped closet.

"God dammit, I'm going to murder those two," Kyoya said icily. Haruhi just rolled her eyes. She was used to behavior like this so it didn't bug her. The twins would let them out eventually...or they would forget and in such case they would be stuck here until the janitors came by around ten.

"Those two had better not forget about us," Haruhi said. The pair waited...and waited...and waited until Haruhi finally lost her cool. "I can't believe it! Those slime balls left us here!" Haruhi snapped. Kyoya sighed and then adjusted his glasses. "What?" Haruhi snapped at him.

"You're wasting your energy, there's nothing you can do so just you'll just have to wait patiently for someone to find us," Haruhi could just hear the 'like me' that was ellipsed from his sentence.

"Aren't you anxious to get out of here?" she asked.

"Of course but until then I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get found okay," Kyoya said. He sat on a crate, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi protested. His lips curled into a smirk and he kept his eyes stubbornly shut. "Bastard," she muttered. Haruhi sighed and plopped down in front of the crate. Her eyes started to droop but she quickly snapped them open. "I can't fall asleep," Haruhi muttered. Her eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a light slumber.

"Hikaru I hope they're not too mad at us," Kaoru said bitting his fingernail nervously. The twins were walking down the dark halls of Ouran Academy towards the closet by the third music room.

"They'll get over it," Hikaru said shrugging.

"It's not Haruhi that I'm worried about," Kaoru muttered. Hikaru shuddered. He suddenly found himself hoping that the two had somehow found a way out of that stupid closet.

"Yeah, Kyoya-sempai pissed is almost as scary as the low blood pressure demon lord," Hikaru agreed.

"Nothing is that scary," Kaoru laughed. Hikaru grinned and nodded. The pair arrived at the closet and looked at each other. They took a deep breath and Hikaru unlocked the door. It creaked open and Kaoru shined a flashlight into the dark space. He chuckled slightly.

"What is it?" Hikaru hissed.

"Come look for yourself," Kaoru whispered. Confused the older twin peered around the door and chuckled like his brother. Kyoya was sprawled out snoring slightly. Gone was the impeccable grooming that usually adorned the Ohtori. Now his hair was rumpled and his clothed were wrinkled and hanging crooked on his body. The twins glanced at each other and their mouths curled into identical devilish grins. Hikaru took out his cell phone and quietly took a picture of the Ohtori. **Blackmail!** Kaoru grinned at him and Hikaru returned it with one of his own. They glanced back into the closet again and saw Haruhi. Her arms and head were resting on the shadow king's legs and her legs were curled underneath her. Kaoru looked at his brother and saw the pain that started to well up in his eyes. He placed and arm on Hikaru's shoulder and his twin looked over at him.

"It's time to go," Kaoru said softly. Hikaru could only nod but not before Kaoru saw the gears in his brother's brain start to turn. "What are you thinking?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh nothing, but I think we should just leave the door open like this," Hikaru said shrugging. Kaoru looked back at the door and the couple inside and understanding dawned on him. Kaoru smiled and then nodded.

"I absolutely agree," Hikaru and Kaoru walked away arm in arm snickering all the way.

The next morning Kyoya was awakened by an annoying buzzing sound. His limbs were stiff and he was sore all over. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at the noise. It gasped and he opened his eyes more fully. Kyoya sat up and then rubbed his eyes under his glasses. The noise started buzzing again and Kyoya finally looked fully at it. A bunch of girls that frequented the host club were standing outside the door whispering to each other. Kyoya nearly jumped out of his skin but fortunately only his legs twitched. He was in the process of standing up when Haruhi was jolted awake. She sprang to her feet and her head hit him square in the jaw. Kyoya groaned and then fell back into a sitting position.

"I'm coming dad," she shouted deliriously. Haruhi thought she was at home. She blinked and then stretched. Kyoya had begun standing again but his glasses were snatched off his face once Haruhi stretched upwards. She brought the spectacles back down to eye level and peered at them bemusedly. Haruhi had seen this particular pair of glasses before but where? As Haruhi was pondering a throat was cleared behind her. Haruhi jumped and then turned around. Kyoya stood before her glassesless and looking very rumpled. She fought back the urge to smile.

"Could I have my glasses back?" he asked. Haruhi nodded and then handed them to him blushing slightly. Kyoya nodded to her and then put his glasses back on. His vision swam back into focus and he turned towards the door. Tamaki stood in the door way gapping at the two of them. Kyoya scowled; it was much to early to deal with the blond idiot. He gently grabbed Haruhi's hand and the whispers escalated. Kyoya bit back a groan and then he practically dragged her to the third music room. He shut the door behind them with a loud crack.

"Kyoya...are you alright?" Haruhi asked tentatively. Kyoya rounded on her, the low blood pressure demon lord making an appearance now that they were alone.

"I'm fine," He snapped glaring at her. Haruhi took a few steps back and held her hands up.

"Okay," she said backing off. Kyoya growled in annoyance and he stumbled into the kitchen to try and scrounge up some coffee. All the club had was the instant kind. Kyoya growled again but it was better than nothing.

"Haruhi," he barked. Haruhi appeared at the kitchen doors a few moments later.

"What is is Kyoya?" she asked softly. This Kyoya intimidated her a little bit. He thrusted the jar of instant coffee into her hands. Haruhi looked up at him and he glared down at her. "Would you like me to make coffee Kyoya?" Kyoya growled at her.

"No I just handed you the jar so you could sit there," He said sarcastically. Haruhi sighed and then proceeded to make coffee. Well at least now she knew what the other club members meant by low blood pressure demon lord.

Haruhi finished making the coffee and found Kyoya angrily slamming the keys down on his lap top. She flinched as he punched the space bar down hard. Kyoya looked up expectantly at her and she scrambled to give him his coffee. He took a sip and then grimaced; he hated this commoner crap but it was all they had. Slowly the gears in his mind started to turn again and the fog that was in his brain cleared with every sip of the nasty stuff. After he was down to the dregs he looked up and saw Haruhi across from him.

"Hello Haruhi, why are you here?" he asked pleasantly. She sweat dropped and then chuckled awkwardly.

"Don't you remember Kyoya?" she asked. Slowly the night's events and the day before filtered back into his brain and his hands clenched into fists. Those twins were so dead.

Yeah, not much to say but now I know where I want to go from here so read and review. Thanx, :)

-Lady Auzie


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 3

Somehow Kyoya managed to make it through the day on his cup of...coffee. He stayed awake through the boring lectures and the droning. Finally the end of the day came and Kyoya relished the thought of going home. But then he was reminded by his not subtle best friend that they had club today. Kyoya bit back his groan as they headed up to the third music room. The doors were flung open wide by Tamaki and he grandly walked into the room. His efforts were wasted. No one was there to see him enter. Tamaki's face fell and he went to sulk in his corner. Kyoya scoffed at him and went to his table. He pulled out his lap top but he couldn't find the will to do anything. Kyoya sighed; he shut the lap top and stared out the window.

Soon after hosting began, and Kyoya was sitting relatively close to Haruhi's table. Haruhi had more designations than usual which had sent Tamaki to sulk in his corner. Kyoya lifted his head to look at her table when he heard his name mentioned in the conversation.

"So Haruhi-kun is it true that you and Kyoya-kun were found in the closet this morning?" a girl asked. Haruhi blushed slightly.

"Uh... yeah it is," she said awkwardly. The girls at her table gasped.

"What were you two doing in there?" another girl asked. There was obvious innuendo in her voice but Haruhi missed it entirely.

"Hikaru and Kaoru locked us in there," Haruhi said. The girl seemed disappointed. Kyoya pegged her as a yaoi fan.

"But wasn't it embarrassing to be found like that?" The first girl asked.

"No not really, I was more concerned about my father." Haruhi said, "I hope he isn't too mad at me for staying out all night." Haruhi bit her lip in concern and Kyoya could swear he saw hearts form above the designators' heads.

"But did you two do anything?" a third girl asked pressing for information.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Did Kyoya-kun do anything to you," she clarified. Kyoya stood abruptly.

"Pardon me everyone, but it's time for the club to close we'll see you all tomorrow," Kyoya said smiling a fake smile. He heard the girls groan and the smile got wider. Eventually the room cleared and Kyoya went over to talk to Haruhi.

"Hello, Kyoya," Haruhi said absently. She was busy clearing the table.

"It seems that rumors are starting to spread," Kyoya ignored her greeting. Haruhi looked at him and shrugged.

"So?" she said.

"So!" Kyoya couldn't believe his ears. Haruhi shrugged.

"It really doesn't matter what people think," she stated walking away. Kyoya groaned quietly. He followed her.

"But what if it causes trouble?" he asked. Haruhi sighed.

"It won't, but it might bring more profit to the club," Haruhi replied walking away again. He hadn't thought of it that way. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and pondered the thought for a moment. He shrugged and started to pack up his stuff. The rumors could potentially be good for the club but he shuddered at the thought of any of them getting back to his father. That would not be good.

"Really," Yoshio Ohtori sat behind his desk in his home office. His phone was pressed to his ear. He sighed taking his glasses off and placed his head in his hand. "I'll be sure to talk to him...yes...yes..I know that!" Yoshio snapped angrily, "Good bye Suoh!" Yoshio slammed the phone on the receiver. There was a tentative knock on his door. "Come in," he sighed. His wife, Mitsuko, entered the room.

"Who was that?" she asked walking behind his chair. She started to rub his shoulders

"Suoh," he said bluntly. His wife sighed.

"I hope you two weren't bickering again," she chided. He grimaced.

"We never bicker, we just disagree passionately," he protested. Mitsuko made a disbelieving sort of sound. "Besides, a grown man never bickers with anyone."

"If you weren't bicker..." he husband growled low in his throat and she revised her words, "I mean 'disagreeing passionately' what did he call for?"

"It was about Kyoya," Yoshio pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is he alright?" she asked panicking a little.

"He's fine," he said placating her, "but after I'm through with him he won't be." His wife sighed.

"What happened?" she sighed.

"He let himself be found in a compromising position with that honor student," he growled. There was a pause.

"But I thought you wanted Kyoya to marry that girl," Mitsuko said.

"No I was pondering it," he corrected. His wife scoffed at him.

"That's not why you're really mad is it?" she said. He sighed. His wife knew him too well.

"No," Mitsuko urged him to continue, "I'm a bit angry that he let himself be found like that , but that's not why I'm mad."

"Well then why are you?" she asked.

"Because he got into that situation in the first place," Yoshio snapped.

"...That's a bit unreasonable dear," His wife said.

"No it's not, if he hadn't let himself get trapped in that situation none of the events that followed would have happened," he said. Yoshi looked up at his wife, "How can I turn my empire over to someone who can't see the possible outcome of a choice he made?" Mitsuko rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Kyoya does that, he's too much like you not to do that," she said. She paused, "But did you ever think that maybe Kyoya likes her?" Yoshio just stared at her.

"Huh?" Mitsuko sighed. The door opened quietly and her youngest child entered the room. Yoshio immediately returned his glasses to his face.

"You wanted to see me father?" Kyoya asked. His gaze was directed at the floor.

"Ah...yes about that stunt you pulled today." Yoshio looked at his son and the light was reflected off his glasses. Kyoya dared to look up.

"I'm sorry father," he said. Mitsuko just wrinkled her nose in distaste. She hated the way her children acted around their father.

"Kyoya, why were you in the closet with her?" his mother asked softly. Yoshio glared at her. He was in charge of discipline not her.

"Mitsuko," Yoshio growled warningly. He only used her full name when he was displeased with her. His wife glared at him but she was silent.

"But on that note, share with us why you let yourself get caught like that or even why you let yourself get into that situation in the first place," Yoshio said calmly. Kyoya was just as stoic as his father.

"I was conversing with Miss Fujioka when the Hitachin brothers pushed us into a near by closet. They locked the door behind us so I couldn't get out," Kyoya explained.

"Why didn't you call for help?" Yoshio asked.

"My phone was with my lap top which was in the club room," Kyoya said. Mitsuko wanted to hit them both. Their too polite way of being angry with each other was for her benefit. Once she left the room they would probably snap and her husband would rage at Kyoya for hours. Mitsuko sighed and then leaned down next to her husband's ear.

"Try not to kill your son," she whispered. Yoshio scowled at her and she smiled brightly before walking away. On the way to the door she stopped and put a hand on her son's shoulder. He looked up at her and she smiled warmly at him. Mitsuko squeezed her son's shoulder gently and then left the room leaving them alone in Yoshio's office.

Kyoya brassed himself knowing the real discipline would be coming as soon as the sound of his mother's footsteps faded completely. Both of them listened and when they couldn't hear her anymore Yoshio rounded on his last son.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Yoshi snapped, "Do you have any idea what kind of talk this will cause?"

"Yes father," Kyoya said sill looking at the floor.

"People still think she's a boy, don't they?" Yoshio asked. Kyoya nodded. "You know what they're going to say?" Kyoya only nodded again. Yoshio became more angry as Kyoya acted passively. "Be a man and look me in the eye as I'm talking to you," Yoshio snapped. Kyoya slowly looked up into his father's gaze.

"The rumors will die down as soon as a new tidbit of information is revealed," Kyoya said calmly. Yoshio glared at his son.

"But until then what do you plan to do?" he asked. Kyoya had no reply for him. Yoshio's eyes narrowed. "Fine, I'll tell you what you're going to do, you are going to stay away from that honor student." Kyoya's eyes flashed behind his glasses. Yoshio silently hopped he would act on it and defy him.

"Father," he said after a while, "What if I somehow reveal that Miss Fujioka is a girl?" Kyoya couldn't imagine how pissed Haruhi not to mention everyone else would be at him if he did.

"Then you would be in a worse situation," Yoshio said. Then he paused and the gears started to turn in his brain. He could turn something like that to his advantage. Haruhi was a smart, beautiful girl even if she was very blunt. She complimented Kyoya's personality and would make a splendid addition to his family. Yoshio smiled a little. "On second thought, do that, before next Friday."

"Yes sir...but why Friday?" Kyoya asked.

"Because," Yoshio smiled slyly at his son, "On Friday we're having a small dinner party. I would like you to bring Miss Fujioka." Kyoya nodded. He waited for his father to speak.

"You are dismissed," Yoshio informed him. Kyoya bowed to his father and left the room. He shut the door softly behind him and Yoshio smirked. Now all he had to do was think of a reason for the dinner.

Kyoya made it to his room before he exploded. He slammed the door open and then kicked his small trash bin out of the way. It wasn't full but it made a satisfying clunk as it hit the wall. Kyoya fumed as he made his way inside and plopped down on a couch.

"Dammit," he hissed. He heard a low feminine chuckle and his eyes snapped up. His sister sat in from to his dresser trying to reorganize it again.

"Are you alright Kyoya?" she asked.

"Why are you here Fuyumi?" Kyoya asked. Fuyumi looked hurt.

"What, I can't come in and clean for my baby brother?" she asked. Kyoya sighed and shook his head.

"No, but I wish you wouldn't," He said staring at the ceiling. Fuyumi nodded but kept messing with his dresser anyways.

"Why are you angry?" she asked.

"Father has assigned me a very unpleasant task," Kyoya said. Fuyumi sighed and then stood.

"You don't have to do everything father tells you to do Kyoya," she stated. Kyoya wished she would stop telling him that. He had to do everything his father asked because he was the third son. True he had bought out one of his father's companies, but there was still a vast empire which he wanted. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and shrugged. Fuyumi hugged him over the couch.

"Well, since you are going to do it...good luck," She left and Kyoya took off his glasses. He did not look forward to exposing Haruhi to the school. Kyoya sighed. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to manipulate someone else into doing it for me. _With that thought Kyoya went to bed. Tomorrow promised to be an interesting day.

Well here it is and since I don't know Kyoya's mom's actual name it's going to be Mitsuko in this fic. Review and tell me who you want to expose Haruhi as a girl and maybe how. Thanx.

-Lady Auzie.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

Chapter 4

The opportunity to expose Haruhi came quicker than Kyoya expected. Actually it turned up the very next day during one of the rare club meetings where something actually got done.

"Now men," Tamaki said gallantly, "We need to come up with a new cosplay theme to do for next Monday." Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we really need to do something new," Hikaru said.

"The ladies are getting bored of all the repeats," Kaoru added.

"We could do an animal theme!" Hunny squealed. His eyes glittered with excitement. Hikaru yawned and shot down the idea swiftly.

"We've done that already." he said. Hunny pouted and hung his head. Mori glared slightly at Hikaru.

"What about the American old west?" Tamaki suggested. "The days of dashing cowboys rescuing damsels in distress from the savage natives!" Tamaki struck a dramatic pose in the center of the room.

"No," Hikaru said bluntly. Tamaki's face shattered and he went to his corner to sulk.

"It's too hot right now to wear all those layers," Kaoru added. Truly both twins were just too lazy to summon up the extra creative energy it would take to come up with different outfits for each host. After all the clothes had to capture the host's personality perfectly. Tamaki sunk deeper into his corner and started to prompt mushrooms to grow. Haruhi rolled her eyes and settled onto a sofa.

"Pirates," Mori contributed.

"Done it," The twins chorused.

"The work place," Hunny chimed.

"Done it too many times to count," The duo said.

"Actually it's only been done four times," Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. The twins shrugged.

"So, it's still old news," They said.

"Besides that was three times too many," Kaoru added. Tamaki jumped up from his corner and towered over the twins.

"That was a good idea," Tamaki whined. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned mischievously.

"Sure," Kaoru started.

"If you have no sense of style," Hikaru finished. Tamaki went back to his gloomy corner. The rest of the members sat around the room in a dead silence. Haruhi sighed and settled further into the couch. She closed her eyes.

"The muses just don't seem to be with us today guys," She said. A 100 watt light bulb went off as soon as she said that. Tamaki bounded out of his corner and started jumping around.

"That's it, that's it!" Tamaki shouted gleefully. The other hosts barely spared him a glance. His crazy antics were pretty common and insignificant anyway.

"What's it Tama-chan?" Hunny asked confused.

"Haruhi has just inspired our new theme!" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi popped open one eyelid.

"Huh," she said intelligently. Kyoya snickered behind his computer. She shot him a glare. Tamaki ran over to her and yanked her to her feet. He spun her around and brought her in close to his body.

"We will dress up as the all mighty Greek Gods!" Tamaki proclaimed. The host club members clapped for him. Tamaki cradled Haruhi's face. Light glinted off of Kyoya's glasses. "And it's all thanks to my little muse," Tamaki said softly. Haruhi sighed and pushed Tamaki off.

"Whatever," she huffed. Everyone missed the look that Tamaki shot Kyoya besides the Shadow King himself. Tamaki turned back to the twins and started to bark out orders.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" He said. The twins saluted him

"Yes boss?" The said.

"I want you to design and have the outfits made by Monday," Tamaki commanded.

"Right," They said. Tamaki turned to Mori and Hunny, "Mori-sempai, Hunny-sempai I want you guys to research the delicacies of Greek food and tell Kyoya so they can be present." They nodded. "Kyoya, you know what to do," Tamaki said. Kyoya nodded.

"Of course," he said quietly.

"Operation 'The Host Club is divine' will be the bes one yet!" Tamaki proclaimed. Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"Five minutes till open," Kyoya said. They all assembled in front of the door. Kyoya was standing right behind Haruhi. He smirked once he saw Tamaki gazing at her. Kyoya leaned down and pulled Haruhi to him. He planted a rough possessive kiss on her lips then straitened calmly as the doors to the club room opened to reveal a shocked Tamaki and a blushing Haruhi.

**Monday**

Kyoya groaned as his alarm rang insistently at him. He squinted blearily at the numbers and growled at them. His clock read an hour earlier than it normally did. Kyoya punched the snooze button and buried his head beneath the pillow. He was just drifting off when the infernal thing rang again. Kyoya went to demon mode and pulled the plug violently out of the wall. He sat up and glared at his windows. Of course it was still dark outside. No normal person was up, but when you had Tamaki Suoh as a president everything had to be done within a day's notice. So now he had to go to the club room early to supervise the set up. Kyoya groaned and dragged himself out of bed, but despite the circumstances he felt today was going to be a very profitable day.

Haruhi woke up at around the same time before her alarm even rang. She just sighed and got up anyway turning off the clock as she passed. Haruhi went through her normal routine but she couldn't help the feeling of dread that had crept into her belly. She left for school before she normally did with heavy thoughts.

Club time rolled around all too soon for Haruhi. She walked through the doors and got pelted with rose petal bullets. As she was spitting them out of her mouth a familiar condescending voice spoke.

"Well now we know that we have to turn that down," Kyoya said. Haruhi just brushed petals off of her and glared in his direction. The twins popped up and latched on to each of her arms.

"Come on Haruhi you have to change into your costume," The twins whined. Haruhi barely put up a struggle and let herself be dragged into the changing rooms. The twins passes her a bundle of clothes and smirked devilishly at her.

"If you need help..."Kaoru said.

"Don't hesitate to ask," Hikaru said. Their mouthes twisted into identical leers at the exact same time.

"Don't hold your breath," Haruhi retorted. The twins just shrugged and left Haruhi to change. She finished putting on the costume and looked in the mirror. Hikaru and Kaoru had really outdone themselves this time. She was garbed in a powder blue tunic that went down to just above her knees with gold lace up sandals that came up to just underneath her knees. Her sandals had silver wings on the sides. The tunic had an open back and a midnight blue sash around her waist and at her shoulder straps. She had two green olive branch hair ornaments crowning her head. The twins peeked around the curtain and started clapping.

"Fabulous," Kaoru said.

"We've outdone ourselves," Hikaru agreed. Haruhi silently agreed as well but she had a few qualms about the tunic. The powder blue was very sheer thin fabric and because of the open back Haruhi couldn't wear her bra.

"What about undergarments?" Haruhi asked bluntly. Kaoru chuckled and Hikaru turned a light red.

"Ahem, well..." Hikaru stammered clearing his throat.

"You're so flat chested it doesn't matter," Kaoru shrugged nonchalantly. Haruhi nodded but she was still uneasy about it.

"Who am I anyway?" she asked. The twins put on identical looks of hurt.

"You don't know?" Kaoru pouted. Haruhi shook her head.

"You are Hermes of course," Hikaru stated. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Who possibly could have known that?

_(This next section describes the outfits an it doesn't pertain to the story so don't read it if it'll bore you)_

Apparently every rich girl who went to the host club. They gushed over how cute Hunny looked in his cream colored tunic with hearts lining the bottom. It was one shouldered and it had a sort of cape thing in the back from the extra fabric. Hunny also had a small bow and arrow set as a prop. Eros the god of love worked well with his baby face. Mori in contrast played Ares the god of War. He had a blood red knee high tunic with an armored breastplate. The armor was a rusty brown with black burned in designs on it. Haruhi thought he looked very intimidating.

The twins were dressed as Apollo and Artemis. They were the only twins in the list of God so they had to do it even though Artemis was a girl. Fittingly it was also Kaoru who was dressed up as Artemis. He had on a floor length tunic in a midnight blue with gold rope tying under Kaoru's (imaginary) bust crossing and then coming back around to tie in front. A silver moon hung from the rope and her had an archer brace on his right arm. Hikaru's was from the same cut but it was distinctly different. His was yellow and the rope tied around his hip and a sun hung from the end of it.

Tamaki and Kyoya were two of the more well known Greek Gods. Tamaki was dressed as Zeus, the king of the gods. He had on a white to the floor tunic that fastened at his left shoulder with a medallion with a lightning bolt engraved on it. He had on gold olive branch ornament for a crown. In comparison Kyoya was dressed as Hades, lord of the underworld. His tunic was identical to Tamaki's in style but his fastened on the right with a Grey medallion. A skull was engraved on it an the tunic itself was black.

Over all Haruhi thought the characters were very fitting for each of the host club members.

(end description.)

Kyoya sat behind a table with his lap top open in front of him. The ladies loved the Greek theme and that meant good money for the club. He looked up and scanned the room. Haruhi was swamped with designators as was Tamaki. It was amazing, their natural rookie had almost come to the same number of designators as their king. It was a shame that they were about to loose that valuable source of income. Kyoya already had a plan in place. He had noticed the sheer fabric of Haruhi's outfit and how Hunny was carrying around a pitcher of water. His tunic was too long and he kept stumbling. Kyoya smiled and called Haruhi over. Hunny had made another round into the kitchen. He would pass right by Kyoya and that's when he'd put his plan into action.

"Yes Kyoya," Haruhi said walking over. Kyoya lamented briefly her loss but it had to be done. His future as inheritor depended on it.

"I wanted to inform you of something," Kyoya said. Haruhi nodded. "You only have ten more designations before you are free from your debt," Kyoya said. Haruhi's face fell.

"I'm still in dept?" she questioned. Kyoya smiled and nodded.

"Of course you are," Hunny had come out of kitchen and was headed their way. "Just because you have connections up top doesn't mean you can get out of owing people," Kyoya said. Haruhi's countenance continued to darken. Hunny was just a few feet away.

"Listen you," Haruhi said poking Kyoya in the chest. "I don't think that's a fair thing to do." Aha, Hunny had passed him. Kyoya got up making sure to step on Hunny's cape.

"Well life isn't fair," Kyoya said. Hunny gagged as his cape was pulled taunt. Kyoya let go quickly and Hunny's momentum had him falling forward. He threw his hands out and Haruhi who was right in the line of fire got drenched in a pitcher full of ice cold water. Hunny screamed as he was falling and every single head turned to look. No one could see Hunny on the floor but everyone could see Haruhi who's tunic was completely see through and clinging to her body. All of the female patrons gasped and the hosts leapt into action. The twins threw a blanket over Haruhi and Mori scooped her up and whisked her away to the dressing rooms. They were too late the damage was already done. Now everyone knew that Mr. Haruhi Fujioka was actually a girl.

Wow now that that's done I can rest a little easier. I probably won't have the next chapter till Wednesday or next weekend. School is such a pain. Ugh. Finals also suck majorly. But review and tell me what you think Thanx.

-Lady Auzie


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 5

Mori set Haruhi down as they entered the dressing rooms. She could vaguely hear Tamaki dismissing club for the day and the excited whisperings of the girls as they left. However Haruhi didn't care about any of that. She was too busy being totally furious with a certain glasses wearing host. Haruhi had seen him deliberately trip Hunny-sempai. She turned and faced Mori and the other host members who came trickling in.

"Where is that god damn slimy bastard?" she hissed. Tamaki cringed at her tone and the twins hid behind him.

"Haruhi stay calm," Tamaki cautioned. Haruhi glared at him.

"I am calm," she said. Her voice was cold enough to freeze an ocean. Tamaki slipped behind Mori for protection.

"It's not worth it Haru-chan," Hunny said. Haruhi didn't reply. She glared at her sempai. Hunny stared defiantly back at her.

"Where is he Sempai?" Haruhi hissed. Hunny just shook his head.

"He's in the maze," Mori said quietly. Haruhi nodded curtly and slipped her uniform jacket on over her soaked tunic. She left and Hunny rounded on Mori.

"What did you do that for?" Hunny yelled. The twins and Tamaki moved from behind the tall senior and nodded in agreement.

"He deserves it," Mori said. Hunny glared at him. Mori looked away refusing to make eye contact. Hunny growled and Mori cringed.

"We should go see what's going to happen," Hikaru suggested. Kaoru nodded and the twins walked into the music room. The club followed him and all of them went over the window facing the maze to watch the scene unfold.

Kyoya sat on a bench outside the maze with his glasses in one hand and his face resting in the other. He waited for her to come. The argument was unavoidable however tedious it would be. He knew she saw him trip Hunny and that it was his fault she had been found out. Kyoya sighed and looked up. She stood in front of him with her eyes blazing and with her wet tunic clinging to her legs. Kyoya couldn't help but notice that her legs were long and shapely. He shook his head sharply and refocused his attention onto her face.

"That was low even for you Kyoya," Haruhi hissed. Kyoya shrugged.

"It was time," he replied. Haruhi let out a growl and he smiled slightly. He gazed into her eyes with an amused look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that," Haruhi warned, "I'm still mad at you."

"I know," Kyoya said.

"This is all your fault," Haruhi accused walking up to him.

"I know," he said. She frowned at him.

"Stop that," she demanded. Kyoya grinned.

"Stop what Haruhi? I'm not doing anything," Kyoya said. It was so fun to make her flustered. Besides he was happy. By tomorrow the entire school would know Haruhi was a girl and he would be safe. He would have completed his mission and Haruhi wouldn't stay mad at him forever. Kyoya was pulled from his thoughts by Haruhi poking him in the chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she shouted. Kyoya just looked up at her.

"I am Kyoya Ohtori," he said cheekily. Haruhi scowled at him. Kyoya reached up and grasped her hand. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she snapped. Kyoya sighed and stood.

"I'm sorry Haruhi," he said looking down at her. Still she glared up at him.

"Do you think that makes me feel better?" she asked, "Or do you think that it justifies what you did back there?" Kyoya shook his head.

"No, but it had to be done," Kyoya said gazing over the top of her head. He didn't look at her.

"Why?" Haruhi asked.

"My father approves of you," Kyoya said. Haruhi looked confused.

"So," she said.

"He only approves of you as a girl," Kyoya said. Understanding dawned on Haruhi but she still looked pissed.

"So you only did it because your father told you to?" Haruhi asked. Her anger bubbled to the surface again. Here Kyoya was, a successful independent person still behaving like his father's lap dog.

"Yes," Kyoya said. Haruhi spun on her heel and started walking away. "Where are you going?" he asked tiredly.

"To change and then home," Haruhi snapped. She kept walking and she sensed him walking behind her. Haruhi held her head up high and ignored him. Right now he wasn't worth her time.

Kyoya followed behind her with a sigh. Their argument was over for now and he knew there was no point in even trying to ask her about the party on Friday. In fact she probably wouldn't agree to go even if he asked her three days from now. Kyoya sighed again and he watched Haruhi tense up in front of him. She was obviously irritated by his presence. Kyoya smirked and sighed again. Haruhi clenched her fists. God she was so mad at him. The rest of the host club was waiting by the door when she entered the music room. She smiled at them as she walked by and they all returned it a bit half heartedly. Haruhi went to the dressing room and left Kyoya outside with the others.

"Kyo-chan why did you do that?" Hunny asked. Kyoya looked into his Sempai's eyes and saw that the Lolita boy bid him no ill will. He sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"I wasn't willing to hide anymore," Kyoya said. He was only half lying. Now he could actually treat her affectionately without being scorned...Well as affectionately as was appropriate in their society. Tamaki looked dejected and Hikaru looked miffed.

"What do you plan to do about the club situation?" Hikaru snapped. Kyoya leveled his stare at the hot headed twin.

"Haruhi will still come to club, she has a debt to pay after all." Kyoya said with a wave of his hand. Haruhi slipped out of the dressing room and walked over to the group.

"Quit holding that thing over my head!" she demanded glaring up at her boyfriend. He was still in deep trouble.

"I'm not, I'm just reassuring everyone that you'll come back," Kyoya said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and Haruhi huffed at him.

"Quit acting like you're talking to a god damn three year old Kyoya." Haruhi snapped. This startled him a bit. He was under the impression he was talking to a mature woman.

"Huh," he said rather stupidly. Kyoya angled his head so the other hosts couldn't see his embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "How am I giving you the impression I'm talking to a child?" Kyoya asked. He was just asking to be sliced to pieces. Haruhi was still pissed and picking fights seemed like one hell of a good idea. She took him up on his offer. The hosts saw the glint in her eyes and back pedaled leaving the lovers in the middle of the room.

"You think you're so unreadable with your little fancy speeches and your calm calculating demeanor but you are so easy to read," Haruhi hissed. She stepped into his space and Kyoya suppressed the twitch of annoyance that rose up. She was starting to piss him off. Engaging in petty fights that couldn't be won was a dumb thing to do. "You and your god damn condescending tone picking apart every little thing we've done wrong when in reality you're making up for your own flaws." She rambled. The hosts copuld feel the anger rolling off of them in waved. Kyoya's eyes were hidden by his hair.

"Stop Haruhi," he said softly, dangerously. She didn't hear him and just kept talking.

"And do you know what really gets me? It's how you say you're so smart and you let on that you know everything but in reality you're just hiding behind your family name and acting as a lackey for your father," Haruhi snapped. Kyoya lost his temper and grabbed her shoulders angrily.

"Shut up Haruhi," he shouted. She glared up at him and he stared angrily down at her.

"Make me," she hissed. Kyoya growled at her and then forced his lips onto hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue forced it's way past her lips, conquering, ravishing them. She clenched her teeth barring his attack. Kyoya moved his hand down and grabbed her hip tightly. Haruhi gasped in shock and he forced his way into her mouth. The other hosts watched in shock. They had never seen Kyoya loose it like this before. Mori was so shocked by the shadow king's behavior that he forgot to block Mitskuni's eyes. It just went to prove that a cornered animal acted desperately in desperate situations.

Kyoya finally released Haruhi and flung her away roughly. She stumbled back and caught herself on a couch. Both of their chests were heaving and neither would look at the other. Tamaki walked over to Haruhi and put a hand on her shoulder. She smacked it away. Haruhi turned to Kyoya eyes blazing and a few tears lining the rims. Kyoya wanted to hit himself for his stupidity. He didn't want to hurt her but he always seemed to do it anyway. Kyoya hung his head and stood stiffly as she brushed past him. She stopped at the door and then flung her parting words.

"I will not be coming tomorrow," she snapped. Haruhi opened the door, "In fact don't expect me for the rest of the week!" with that she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

_Kyoya is an ass! I'm totally writing him off as a domineering bastard but he will get nicer I promise. Also this is more of a transition chapter so if it doesn't flow well bear with me, the next one should flow better. The next chapter should be up by next weekend thank you for reading. Review and tell me what you think, I enjoy hearing from you guys. _

_-Lady Auzie _


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not Ouran High School Host Club. Also this chapter is about Kyoya trying to call Haruhi and make up with her. The end of it is somewhat positive, it's kinda a downer for Tamaki tho. **

Chapter 6

Haruhi was true to her word and didn't show up to club the next day, or the day after that. The twins were fed up with it and they made their displeasure known right away.

"This is all Sempai's fault," Hikaru whined.

"Yeah if he had just let her stay a man none of this would have happened," Kaoru hissed. Tamaki hung out in his corner of gloom growing new breeds of mushrooms. Mori acted more stoic than usual and Hunny ate twice as much cake to make up for her absence. Kyoya could feel the hostility from the other hosts rolling off them in waves. He rolled his eyes. It wasn't like it was his fault. Haruhi chose not to come and she chose to be childish about the whole thing. But still the room seemed lifeless without her presence.

"Now Haruhi probably won't talk to us ever again," Kaoru said.

"No it's only that bastard Kyoya who she won't talk to," Hikaru said confidently. Kyoya rolled his eyes again.

"What would you two like me to do?" Kyoya asked from his table in the back of the room.

"Call her and apologize!" the twins shouted at him. Kyoya quickly weighed the pro's and cons in his head and then sighed. For once the two devils were right and he did need to apologize to her, he just didn't want to. Kyoya looked at his best friend and was met with Tamaki's signature puppy dog look. He stifled a groan. That settled it, he would call...after all of the guests left. Kyoya buried himself in work and was a little surprised when Haruhi's normal requesters walked up to him.

"Kyoya sempai," one girl asked tentatively. He glanced up at her and continued typing.

"What is it my lady?" he asked with a honeyed voice.

"We were wondering if Haruhi-kun was ever going to come back," she said. Kyoya was shocked. All of the girls in front of him had been there for the incident previously in the week. Why would they be asking about her.

"Why?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki shot him a glare from the other side of the room. He was being very rude towards their customers. The girls flushed and the speaker told him in a soft voice.

"Even though Haruhi-kun tricked us, he...she was still our friend and all of us still want to be friends with him...err her," the girl said correcting herself. Kyoya held in the smile that threatened to show on his lips. Looks like the host club wouldn't loose as much profit after all.

Too soon for Kyoya's liking the third music room was cleared and the other hosts hovered anxiously around him as he dialed Haruhi's number on speaker phone. The phone rang endlessly and eventually it cut to the machine. The other hosts groaned and Kyoya sighed. He hung up the phone.

"She probably recognizes my phone number." Kyoya supplied. Hunny held out a pastel pink phone. It had a jeweled rabbit on the back. Kyoya held back a grimace.

"Use mine Kyo-chan, she won't know my number," Hunny said. Kyoya held the girly phone like it would bite him. He dialed her number and it picked up on the second ring.

"Hello Fujioka residence," Haruhi chimed. Kyoya was glad to hear her voice. It had been far too long.

"Haruhi," he said. He could almost see her stiffen.

"Quit calling me Kyoya," she snapped and then she hung up the phone. Kyoya clicked the phone shut and sighed.

"I take it that didn't go so well," Tamaki said.

"You think?" Kyoya bit out sarcastically. Tamaki blanched. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"What if one of us calls her and puts it on speaker?" Kaoru suggested. The others shrugged. Why not, they had nothing to lose? Haruhi's number was dialed again and she answered it grumpily.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Wah," Kaoru whined.

"Is that anyway to talk to people who call?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi sighed.

"But seriously, what do you want?" she asked.

"When are you coming back?" Kaoru asked softly. Haruhi sighed again.

"I don't know. I feel really bad about Monday and I want to come back, but I just can't. But I really miss you guys," Haruhi said.

"Aww, we miss you to Haruhi," Tamaki simpered.

"Do you have me on speaker?" Haruhi asked indignantly. The twins glared at the princely character.

"Please come back Haru-chan," Hunny pleaded.

"Yeah," Mori added. Haruhi chocked a little on the other end.

"I promise to think about it," she said tearily. Haruhi hung up.

"She'll be back," Hunny said confidently. The twins and Tamaki looked disbelieving and Kyoya seemed to doubt it to. Hunny shot Kyoya a pointed look and Kyoya sighed.

"I get it Sempai," he said. Hunny smiled and nodded.

"Let's go Takashi," Hunny said brightly. Mori nodded and they left.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya confusedly. As did the twins. Kyoya began to pack up his stuff. It was going to be a long night indeed. Operation apologize to Haruhi wouldn't be easy.

"What did Sempai mean Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya shrugged.

"You'll see in the next few days," Kyoya said. Tamaki frowned and he went to sulk in his corner. Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Don't you have dinner with your grandmother in half an hour?" Kyoya asked. It was like he set of a bomb. Tamaki leapt to his feet and shouted to himself all the way down the hall. "That moron," Kyoya said affectionately. The twins left and Kyoya went home it was time to start the mission.

"Hello Haruhi, it's me again. I want to let you know I will keep calling until you agree to talk with me. Be glad it's me. If it were the twins they would be bugging you through your door." Kyoya said sitting in his room. It was after nine and he knew she had to be getting angry. If anything she would talk to him just to get him to stop calling. He had called and left seventeen messages since club got out. Normally Kyoya would think of this as degrading but right now it didn't matter. It was his job to get her back...and to apologize for the terrible thing he had done. Kyoya kept calling and left message after message. By the time the 28th call had come around it was after midnight and Haruhi was probably trying to sleep. The phone rang and Kyoya barely payed attention. She wouldn't answer anyways. The other line clicked on.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Haruhi hissed. Kyoya almost laughed.

"12:18," Kyoya supplied. Haruhi growled at him. "Did you get my messages?" he asked coyly.

"Yes, all twenty freakin seven of them," Haruhi shouted.

"Just let me tell you what I have to say and I won't bug you again," Kyoya offered. Haruhi paused and then sighed.

"You have five minutes." she said.

"How about I'm sorry?" Kyoya said. Haruhi paused again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said. Haruhi huffed.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Haruhi asked.

"Because the rest of the idiots at that club miss you," Kyoya said automatically. Haruhi sighed. He imagined her rubbing her nose like he did.

"So," she said.

"So?" Kyoya sounded a little taken aback. "What do you mean so?"

"Why should I come back just because they miss me? I can hang out with each of them other times," Haruhi said. Kyoya swallowed. She was trying to make him admit the things he wasn't comfortable admitting. He didn't say anything and she sighed again. "Well if that's all you wanted to say I'm going," Haruhi said.

"Wait," Kyoya said. She paused.

"What?" she asked. Her tone was gentle. Kyoya swallowed again.

"I miss you to," he mumbled. She caught it and he could almost hear her smile as she replied.

"I forgive you...and I'm sorry to," she said. Kyoya coughed and then nodded. He knew she couldn't see it but she sensed him doing it. "I'll see you tomorrow..Oh and if you don't mind I'm going to wear the girl's uniform tomorrow." Kyoya shook his head.

"Not at all, but you'll still have to entertain customers." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. She sounded confused. Kyoya chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll see what I mean tomorrow." he said. Haruhi sighed.

"Good night Kyoya," she said.

"Actually I do believe it's morning," Kyoya said. She hung up on him. He chuckled and plodded off to bed.

The next day found the other host's still looking gloomy and the music room still lifeless. Kyoya wasn't there and neither was Haruhi. Tamaki stood. He walked in front of the door and looked at his club mates.

"Well men this it, I don't think that Haruhi is coming back," Tamaki said. He didn't hear the door creak open behind him. The twins' eyes bugged out of their heads and their mouths hung open. "We have to be strong and with strength we can move on from this blow..." he continued.

"Tono,"Kaoru said softly. Tamaki ignored him.

"True we will never find another like her but..." he said.

"Tamaki!" Hikaru shouted.

"What you devil? What on earth has you interrupting daddy in the middle of a heartfelt speech?" Tamaki snapped.

"Back here moron," Kyoya said coldly. Tamaki whipped around and gasped. Before him stood a vision in yellow. It was her, she was back and she had a huge smile on her face. She was radiant. But however there was one problem. She was held possessively in the arms of their shadow king.

**Wow that was done a lot sooner than expected. So the promise for the next chapter holds still. It should be up by this weekend. The next chapter will be where Kyoya "convinces" Haruhi to go to the party his father is having on Friday. Thanks for reading and review to tell me what ya think. **

**-Lady Auzie**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, no terrible drama in this chapter just girls being girls and Kyoya being his shadow king self. :D**

Chapter 7

Haruhi sat at her regular table with her most loyal of designators. They had been with her since day one. She gazed down into her tea cup guiltily. The other girls stared at her finally one spoke up.

"I'm astonished actually," she said softly. Her name was Mei. Haruhi glanced up at her and then back at her cup.

"Oh," she replied. Mei nodded.

"Yeah, usually I'm rather perceptive but I'm shocked that I couldn't figure out you were a girl." she said. Haruhi's head drooped a little.

"I'm really sorry you guys," Haruhi mumbled.

"What, why are you sorry?" Mei asked. Her voice was filled with shock. Haruhi's eyes snapped up and she gazed stupidly at the girls in front of her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, we had a good time hanging out with you," another girl named Sakura said.

"You became one of our friends," the last girl named Kalin said. Haruhi smiled.

"Thanks you guys, I'm relieved to find out you guys aren't mad at me," she said. The other girls smiled back.

"Oh, we're still mad," Mei said. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Oh," Haruhi said a little disappointed.

"But, we're not too mad," Kalin hastily said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Of course you'll have to make it up to us," Mei added.

"Um, okay," Haruhi said. Mei's lips curled into a smile similar to the twins' smiles. Haruhi gulped. She knew that look all too well.

"So," Mei said leaning forward with her hands folded under her chin, "What really happened in the closet." Haruhi cocked her head slightly. _'What closet'_ she thought.

"I don't understand," she said tentatively. Sakura and Kalin mirrored Mei's pose.

"Don't play dumb Haruhi-chan, you know you were found with Kyoya-sama in that closet last week." Mei pressed. Haruhi blanched. _'Oh right that closet.' _

"Um well, nothing really," Haruhi said placing her hand on the back of her neck. She laughed a little nervously. The girls with her giggled as well.

"Nu uh, something so happened, tell us," Sakura said.

"Yeah spill," Kalin said. Haruhi blushed and shook her head.

"No I swear, Kyoya didn't do anything," she insisted. The girls sighed in disappointment.

"What a shame, it would have made a great sort of scandal." Mei said. Haruhi sweat dropped again.

"Um sure," she said. Mei giggled.

"Haruhi," Sakura said.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Which host do you like best?" Sakura asked. Haruhi blushed.

"Well," Haruhi said, "I'm actually already seeing one of them."

"Who?" Kalin squealed.

"Kyoya," Haruhi whispered. The girls in front of her squealed with delight.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Kalin shouted.

"You two are so totally cute together," Sakura said. Mei nodded and then she smiled.

"Is he a good kisser?" Mei asked quietly. Haruhi just flushed and gapped like a fish.

"I like to think I am but then again I'm not on the receiving end," a new amused voice joined the conversation. Haruhi whipped around and saw said host smirking lightly at her. Mei blushed deeply.

"Sempai, I didn't see you over there," Mei said nervously. Kyoya's smirk grew. He walked over to Haruhi's char and leaned against the back of it. His arms were folded over the top and one hand brushed Haruhi's shoulder lightly. Haruhi was blushing a bright red. The three girls across from them exchanged a glance.

"Um Sempai," Kalin said tentatively. Kyoya looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked kindly. Kalin looked down.

"Do you want us to leave?" she asked. Kyoya smiled.

"Not at all, this will only take a moment." he said. "Just ignore us for a moment and then I'll give Haruhi back to you." The girls nodded and Haruhi finally found her voice.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Nothing much," Kyoya said playing with a lock of her hair. It was pilled back in a head band and it looked a lot prettier now.

"You'd never interrupt business just to talk," Haruhi said bluntly. Kyoya smiled and tugged her hair teasingly.

"You know me all too well," he said. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"So what is it?" she asked. Kyoya dropped his hand and he turned serious.

"My family is having a dinner on Friday," he said.

"...So," Haruhi said. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"So I need a date," he said. Haruhi frowned.

"But I don't want to go," Haruhi said, "I hate things like that and you know it." Kyoya shrugged.

"You don't have anything better to do," he said. Haruhi scowled at him.

"How would you know, maybe I already made plans," she said.

"You haven't I already checked," Kyoya said. Haruhi huffed at him.

"I don't care I'm still not going," she said. Kyoya said.

"I really didn't want to do this Haruhi but you're forcing my hand," Kyoya said. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," she hissed.

"I always get my way Haruhi and if I have to I will. In fact lets leave the multiple up to your friends." Kyoya said. Haruhi paled.

"Excuse me ladies," Kyoya interrupted. The girl's automatically looked at him proving that they were eves dropping. Kyoya smirked.

"Please tell me a number." he requested. The girls looked a little confused but finally Mei said a number.

"Um, 13," she said. Haruhi paled further and Kyoya smiled.

"Thank you for your help," Kyoya said. Mei just nodded. "So Haruhi I'll raise your debt 13 times what it is now if you don't come."

"You're such an ass," Haruhi hissed. Kyoya just smirked.

"It's such a pity you were almost debt free," Kyoya said. Haruhi scowled at him. "I'll make it more beneficial for you . If you agree to come I'll erase all of it." Haruhi bit her lip in thought. Was her debt worth one night of hell?

"Fine," she said. "But I have nothing to wear." Kyoya smirked and Haruhi felt dread curl in the bottom of her stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll just have the twins come up with something." Kyoya said. "Well then I'll leave you to your customers." Kyoya walked away and Haruhi gave into the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Put that away," Kyoya said. "You don't want to tempt me in front of all these people." Haruhi blushed and quickly pulled her tongue back.

"That man has eyes in the back of his god damn head," Haruhi muttered. She turned back to her guests and they all stared at her intently. "What?" Haruhi asked. They smiled and said nothing. Haruhi just sighed and slumped in her seat. Well at least her life wasn't boring.

**Yay done. I've got a miserable cold and a ton of Homework, so what am I doing? I'm procrastinating and writing fan fiction. I'm kinda debating on the next chapter. I either want to do dress fitting scene with the twins or cut to the party. I'm leaning towards option one tho. So tell me what you thought and thanks for reading. Read and review**

**-Lady Auzie. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Also note that the end of the chapter is a bit melancholy so if you want to skip that part it starts with Hikaru staring out a window. Thanx!**

Chapter 8

"Haruhi," The twins chorused. "We're honored that you would come to us to design your dinner dress!" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "And boy oh boy do we have the design for you." They flashed identical grins at her and Haruhi was reminded vaguely of a traveling salesman. The twins had the same look about them, the look of suave con men. Haruhi shuddered lightly and refocused her attention back onto what they were saying. "Now you probably want to know what the color of this masterpiece will be and so it will be..." they paused dramatically.

"Blue," Kaoru said.

"Red," Hikaru said at exactly the same time. Both of their heads turned to the other.

"Red?" Kaoru asked.

"Blue?" Hikaru chimed. Both of their eyes narrowed and they glared heatedly at each other.

"It should be blue!" Kaoru insisted.

"No way in hell Kaoru, it should be red. Red will saturate the color of her hair and eyes." Hikaru protested. Kaoru shook his head.

"But blue will show off the delicacy of her skin." Kaoru argued.

"She's going to a party where a bunch of sleazy officials, she can't look delicate in any way," Hikaru said. Kaoru glared at him.

"But it will make her look cunning once said sleazy officials talk with her," Kaoru shot back. The brothers glared heatedly at each other. Haruhi sighed. She decided to intervene before it turned into a blood bath.

"Quite frankly I don't like either of those colors," Haruhi said bluntly. Hikaru and Kaoru turned surprised eyes to her.

"Really?' they asked. Haruhi nodded. Their faces fell and they looked at each other.

"Maybe we could-," Hikaru started.

"Yeah, but it'd have to be a rich tone." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and Haruhi cursed their shared mind waves. Both twins turned to her.

"Get up," they commanded. Haruhi scowled at them but complied.

"I think a mini style," Hikaru said. Kaoru shook his head.

"No that'll make her look trashy," Kaoru said. "The skirt should be floor length." Hikaru growled at his brother.

"No that's boring," Hikaru said. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you suggest," Kaoru snapped. Hikaru circled Haruhi like a vulture. He stopped by his brother and cocked his head.

"Well it can't be a very full skirt," Hikaru said. "That'll just make her look really flat chested."

"She already is flat," Kaoru said. Haruhi scowled at them.

"I can hear everything you two are saying," she said angrily. She was ignored.

"Maybe some sort of pencil look with a slit up the side," Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded.

"Or on one leg," he said. "Then perhaps a halter top?" Hikaru nodded.

"Trim?" Hikaru asked.

"Gold," Kaoru said automatically. The twins started talking to each other rapidly and Haruhi felt her head start to ache.

"What's going on you guys?" she asked. The twins just glanced at her and continued whispering to each other. Haruhi heaved a sigh and she slumped onto the couch. She felt her eye lids droop and she drifted off to sleep.

"Haruhi...Haruhi," A hand shook her shoulder gently. Haruhi groaned and rolled over. The hand shook her again and she swatted it away.

"Leave me alone," she groaned.

"HARUHI!" the voice shouted. Haruhi bolted upright and toppled gracelessly off the couch. She groaned and brought a hand over her eyes. The twins peered down at her with smirks on their faces.

"What?" she ground out through her teeth.

"It's finished," they said. Haruhi stretched slightly and held out her hand. Kaoru took it and pulled her to her feet.

"How?" Haruhi asked, "It's only been a few hours." The twins both cocked their heads to the left.

"Huh?" they said. "It's already almost six." Haruhi's eyes widened.

"But the dinner starts at seven!" Haruhi said. The twins shrugged.

"So, it's lame to be on time to these things," Hikaru said.

"But Kyoya's coming by at 6:30," Haruhi protested. Kaoru yawned.

"He'll wait." Kaoru said nonchalantly. Both of the twins grabbed her hands and pulled her out of their studio and into an enormous bathroom. They pushed her inside and stood in the door way.

"Our maids will be by to help you get ready," Hikaru said. Haruhi paled a little.

"Are they the-?" she was cut off by Kaoru.

"They are the same ones as before. After all they do the best job." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and they slammed the door behind them as they left. Haruhi paled and awaited her fate with the scary duo. She looked into the mirror and saw two pairs of identical eyes flash from the door. Haruhi gulped.

Kyoya drove up to the Hitachin manor in a dark car with tinted window. The only reason he was driving was because his normal driver was working security at the front gates of the family mansion. Kyoya sighed and glanced at his watch. It read 6:25. He was early. Kyoya drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he waited for the gates to buzz him in. He was edgy and nervous and only because he was alone in the car did he show it. The gate buzzed and Kyoya drove up to the manor. He hopped out of his car and walked in the front door. Hikaru and Kaoru sat in armchairs in the entryway reading old newspapers.

"Is Haruhi ready yet?" Kyoya asked. His countenance was the picture of calm. Too bad his mind wasn't. Both of the twins shook their heads.

"No," Kaoru said looking up.

"Was there a certain time she was supposed to be?" Hikaru asked innocently. Kyoya held back his annoyance. He had been sure to remind Hikaru to have her ready by 6:30.

"Is she close?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru shrugged.

"Dunno, it all depends really," Kaoru said. Kyoya breathed slowly through his nose.

"On what?" he asked.

"On how much she struggles," Hikaru said deviously. Kyoya rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall to wait.

Fifteen minutes later Kyoya was resisting the urge to pace and the twins were staring at him like he was some kind of exhibit. Finally he plastered his fake smile to his lips and turned to the twins.

"Do you find anything interesting about me?" he asked coldly. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately retreated behind their old papers. Kyoya waited some more and he finally snapped a little. "What's taking her so long?" he snapped.

"Calm down Kyoya, I'm ready," Haruhi said. Kyoya and the twins immediately looked up at Haruhi. Their jaws dropped. She looked so elegant in a sweeping floor length eggplant colored dress. Her shoulders curved softly and gold beading adorned her v-neckline. A long leg was exposed up to mid thigh as she took a step down the stairs. Kyoya closed his mouth and swallowed. She looked gorgeous. Haruhi reached the landing and she gazed shyly down at the floor. Kaoru and Hikaru slipped inconspicupously up the stairs. Kyoya waited for them to be gone before he spoke.

"You look beautiful," Kyoya said softly. Haruhi blushed and she met his gaze.

"Thank you," She said. Kyoya smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I'm late. I fell asleep and those two didn't wake me at a sensible time." she added. Kyoya shrugged.

"No harm done," he said. Haruhi smiled at him and Kyoya leaned in to kiss her. He was met with her cheek at the last moment. Kyoya pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll smear my lipstick," Haruhi said blushing slightly. Kyoya laughed lightly and took her hand to kiss instead.

"You owe me Miss Fujioka," he said tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow. Haruhi smiled and shook her head.

"That's never a good thing. Knowing you you'll probably try to charge interest as well," Haruhi said with laughter in her eyes. Kyoya smirked.

"That's a distinct possibility," he said. Haruhi smiled and forgot about the butterflies coursing through her belly. They walked towards the car together.

Hikaru stared out a second story window at the couple. He watched Kyoya open the door for Haruhi wished only slightly that he could be in his place. Hikaru brushed the feeling to the side. The hurt that would inevitably come wasn't worth it. Haruhi couldn't and never would see him in the way she saw Kyoya so Hikaru decided not to go through that pain. Kaoru came up behind him and slung and arm round his shoulders.

"I'm proud of you," Kaoru said softly.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Because you didn't make a complete ass of yourself," Kaoru laughed and Hikaru growled at him. Kaoru sobered instantly. "And also because you've finally started to let her go." Hikaru braced his forehead on the window pane.

"It still hurts," Hikaru said softly. He watched Kyoya help her into the car and then shut the door behind her.

"It probably will for a while, and you won't forget her. You'll never forget your first love. They always own that portion of your heart." Kaoru said.

"You seem to speak from experience," Hikaru said acidly. Kaoru just smiled and didn't reply. Hikaru stared out the window and watched the pair drive away. Watched her drive away from him. Hikaru sighed. "But even though she's not mine," Hikaru said. "I'm glad that she's his." Kaoru just hugged his brother and buried his face into Hikaru's shoulder knowing his twin needed the comfort.

**Ta-da Kyoya has the support of the twins. Next is the party scene. Dun dun duh. Lol Well I hope you liked it and if you would tell me what you think I'd greatly appreciate it. Till next time. **

**-Lady Auzie. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys sorry it took me so long to update but I had the two weeks from HELL!!!!! I swear I've never been so pressed for time in my life. Ugh but oh well onto the story. There is some drama/tension in this chapter but it has a happy ending. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

Chapter 9

Yoshio Ohtori stood on the veranda of his home and looked out over the line of cars that stretched to the front gate. He twirled his glass of scotch absently. He heard the sof click of heels behind him and he fought to hide the smile that came to his lips. Long feminine arms wrapped around his waist as his wife moved beside him to look out on their guests.

"What are you thinking Yoshi?" she asked softly.

"I'm contemplating on our son's young friend." he said. His wife laughed.

"Oh, and what have you come up with?" she asked. Yoshio smiled and turned to his wife. She was stunning.

"You look gorgeous Mitsuko," he said softly. She blushed and turned her head. Yoshio examined the graceful curve of her neck and the soft wave of her hair brushing her shoulders in small tendrils that fell from the elegant up-do.

"Don't change the subject," she said. Yoshio smiled.

"But you do, I love how my wife is the most stunning creature in all of Japan," He said pulling her into his embrace. She smiled.

"Only Japan?' she asked teasingly. Yoshio kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"How about the world then?" he whispered in her ear. There was a soft cough from the doorway and Yoshio stiffened. He rose to his full height slowly and turned to face the intruder. His wife was still held loosely in his arms.

"What is it?" he asked curtly, his glasses flashing. The servant's voice cracked as he spoke.

"The Suoh family has arrived," he squeaked. Yoshio nodded.

"Tell Yuzuru I'll be down momentarily," Yoshio said. The servant bowed and fled. Yoshio looked down at his wife to find her laughing into his shirtfront. "I really don't see how that was amusing." he said. She smiled up at him.

"And you never will," she said. Yoshio's lips twitched. Mitsuko reached up and adjusted his tie. "I want you to promise me something Yoshio," she said stepping away from him.

"What?" he asked.

"I want you to leave Kyoya and that girl alone," she said. Yoshio turned back out to the sea of cars.

"I promise not to bother them," he said finally. _'But I never said anything about either of them when they're alone.'_ he thought. His wife heaved a sigh.

"I hate it when you're tricky like this," she said. Yoshio smiled.

"I'm never tricky," he said. She scoffed.

"You're as cunning as a fox in a hen house Yoshio," she said. Mitsuko walked to the door. "But please try to behave," she said. Yoshio shrugged noncommittally and she walked away. He followed shortly after her.

"Kyoya, I thought you said this was going to be a small dinner party," Haruhi hissed. She stared with wide eyes at the sea of people before her.

"This is small, there are only about three hundred people here." he said. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Damn rich bastards," she muttered under her breath. Kyoya chuckled softly.

"A little mouse lost in a den of cats," he said. Haruhi snorted.

"So because you come up with poetic lines you're the cool type?" she said. Kyoya shrugged.

"It's a very useful tool for charming people," he said. "Does it work on you?" he asked smirking at her slyly. Haruhi smiled softly.

"Not often," she replied.

"Shame," he said, "Then I suppose I shan't waste the effort it takes to come up with them."

"But I still like them," Haruhi said. Kyoya smiled and offered his arm. She took it.

"Then I shall be the crafty canine that fends off all the malicious cats," he said leading her out onto the floor.

Yoshio plastered a welcoming smile on his face and warmly shook the hand of his friend/rival Yuzuru Suoh. Yuzuru smiled back with the same smile.

"My friend it was so generous to invite me to your little gathering," Yuzuru said. Yoshio nodded.

"The pleasure was all mine Suoh," He said. Mitsuko hid her laugh by disguising it as a cough. Yoshio shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. She just flashed him one of her smiles and walked away to talk to her daughter.

"So my friend what is the occasion for this little party?" Yuzuru asked. Yoshio shrugged.

"Just a simple merger party." Yoshio said. Yuzuru grabbed two glasses of champagne from a server. He shoved one into Yoshio's hands.

"When did the merger go through?" he asked.

"This afternoon at four," Yoshio said.

"That soon before an extravagant dinner party?" Yuzuru asked looking over the rim of his glass. Yoshio took a sip of his drink.

"I knew it would go through," he said.

"Someday my friend someone's going to knock you off your horse," Yuzuru said. Yoshio smirked at him.

"Oh I know that but remember this my friend Ohtoris always come out on top," Yoshio said. Yuzuru's eyebrow twitched. "But on to other things, do you remember that talk we had on the night of the festival?"

"How could I forget, I still believe Miss Fujioka will become a Suoh before she ever becomes an Ohtori." Yuzuru said extravagantly. Yoshio smirked slyly behind his glass.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Yoshio said. Yuzuru blinked in surprise.

"What makes you say that Ohtori?" he asked. Yoshio pointed to his son.

"Look," he said simply. Yuzuru's jaw dropped.

"They are young," he said finally, "Her mind can still change." Yoshio shrugged.

"Yes I supose so, but if what Kyoya has told me is true, Miss Fujioka is a very permanent sort of person." Yoshio said. Yuzuru's face twisted into a grimace.

"All it will take to change her fancy will be a bit of Suoh family charm," Yuzuru said. Yoshio smiled.

"What will that help any, I know for a fact that your son isn't here," Yoshio said. "Will you go charm her yourself Suoh?" Yuzuru scowled in Yoshio's direction.

"Ever the fox Ohtori, ever the fox." Yoshio smiled and sipped more of his drink.

Kyoya introduced Haruhi to what seemed like thousands of people. She only remembered a select few and the rest she forgot.

"How do you remember all of these people?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya smirked slyly.

"Simple, I am an Ohtori," he said. Haruhi sighed.

"That's not a reason Kyoya," she said. Kyoya shrugged.

"It's alright, you won't have to remember any of them,," he said. Haruhi nodded and started walking towards the refreshment table. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To eat," she said.

"Nonsense," Kyoya said, "Dinner is only a few minutes away." Haruhi shrugged and kept walking. Kyoya followed. Then someone latched onto her arm and startled her. She glanced to her left and saw a woman scrutinizing her.

"Let me look at you," she said in a bright voice. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Um, who are you?" Haruhi asked tentatively. The other woman laughed.

"Mother, I think that's enough," Kyoya said coming up behind her. Kyoya's mother smiled sneakily and Haruhi saw immediately where Kyoya's came from. Then his mother turned to him

"Well what was I supposed to do Kyoya, you didn't bother to introduce us to her when you two entered." She said. "Besides Fuyumi wanted to know what I thought of her. I couldn't tell your sister anything about your young lady." Kyoya rolled his eyes. Her face hardened. His mother grabbed his tie and yanked him down to eye level.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me," She hissed. Kyoya nodded and she let go. He straitened. "So," she said turning back to Haruhi, who looked shocked, "Why don't you introduce me to your date?" Kyoya cleared his throat.

"Haruhi, this is my mother Mitsuko Ohtori," he said, "Mother this is Haruhi Fujioka." She smiled brightly at Haruhi and Haruhi was snapped out of her shock.

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am," she said bowing. Mitsuko laughed.

"Like wise Haruhi," she said. Haruhi straitened. "It's so nice to finally meet you." Haruhi smiled tentatively. She nodded in agreement. Mitsuko turned to her son.

"When do you plan to introduce her to your father?" she asked. Kyoya's mouth hardened slightly.

"They've already met," he said flatly. Haruhi had the grace to blush lightly.

"Still, I think you should," Mitsuko said. Kyoya sighed and nodded.

"I'll think about it." he said. Mitsuko nodded.

"Good, well I'll leave you two alone." She turned back to Haruhi, "Remember dear don't let him drag you around all night long." With that she turned and walked away. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya and smiled.

"Your mother is a very interesting person," she said, "I liked her." Kyoya nodded.

"I suppose that's how you could describe her." he said. Haruhi slipped her hand into his and he smiled.

Mitsuko sipped at her fluke of champagne and waited for her husband to confront her. She knew he would. Mitsuko felt a hand on the small of her back and she smiled around her glass.

"What happened to not interfering?" Yoshio whispered. Mitsuko put her glass down.

"That rule was for you dear not me, a mother had every right to interfere in her son's love life," she said.

"But I don't?" Yoshio asked.

"You'll get your chance Yoshio, Kyoya will introduce you to her by the end of the night," Mitsuko said. Yoshio removed his hand and she turned to face him.

"I'm holding you to that," he said. She smiled warmly at her husband.

"Don't worry, he will." she said. Yoshio shrugged and they moved into the dinning room together.

Mitsuko tampered with the seating arrangement so that Haruhi and Kyoya were seated at a table with her and her daughter and her husband. Yoshio was at a different table with the merging company's previous CEO. She smiled brightly at Haruhi when she sat down. Kyoya's face was blank.

"So good to see you again dear," Mitsuko said, "Have you met Fuyumi?" she asked.

"Do you have any other family members to pounce on her?' Kyoya asked dryly, "Maybe Akito or Reizo perhaps?"

"Neither of your brothers are here Kyoya," Mitsuko said dismissing him.

"It's so nice to meet you," Fuyumi said extending her hand for Haruhi to shake. Haruhi shook it. Then Fuyumi and Mitsuko started drilling Haruhi with questions and Kyoya was effectively blocked out of the conversation. He idly started going over his stock interests to pass the time.

"Oh Hello Father," Fuyumi said. Kyoya's eyes snapped up and his mother looked at him pointedly.

"Father," he said clearing his throat. "This is Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi gazed up at Kyoya's father. He stared down at her dispassionately.

"So you're that girl from the festival," he said flatly. Haruhi looked down and nodded.

"Yes sir," she said. Yoshio didn't speak. Then he laughed almost silently.

"You have a lot of courage young lady and perhaps Kyoya should take a page out of your book," Yoshio said. Haruhi's eyes snapped up and she smiled tentatively. Yoshio turned to his wife and dismissed her effectively. Kyoya stood and held out his hand to her.

"It's getting late and we should go," he said. Haruhi nodded and they left.

Kyoya walked Haruhi to her door once they got to her home.

"I'm sorry if my family offended you," he said finally. Haruhi laughed and shook her head.

"No, I liked them all a lot," she said. Kyoya looked disbelievingly at her.

"Even my father?" he said. Haruhi paused.

"You're father is who he is, I don't judge him for that," she said finally. Kyoya pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Haruhi for doing this," he said. She smiled.

"Don't forget I only did this because all of my debt was erased," she said. Kyoya smiled too and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"You just keep telling yourself that," he said against her skin. Haruhi's eyes fluttered closed and Kyoya moved to kiss her lips. His tongue searched her mouth tenderly and Haruhi moaned softly. The front door snapped open and Kyoya instantly disengaged and stood tall.

"Welcome home Haruhi," Ranka said from the door frame. Kyoya put space in between himself and Haruhi. She was blushing profusely.

"Hi dad," she said.

"So Kyoya I guess I'll see you around," Ranka said. Kyoya nodded.

"I hope for a while Ranka-san," he said bowing. Ranka looked down his nose at him and then turned into the house.

"Haruhi you have five seconds to say good bye," he said with his back turned. Haruhi nodded and quickly leaned in to kiss him.

"Five," Ranka shouted. "Haruhi it's time to come inside." she smiled good naturedly and walked inside. Kyoya smirked after her and left.

Later that night when all the guests were gone Mitsuko sat at the vanity insider he and her husband's room and removed her makeup. Yoshio laid on the couch in their room looking at the stocks before he went to bed.

"Poor girl, she looked like she thought you were going to hit her," Mitsuko said. Yoshio shrugged.

"I would never degrade myself like that in public," he said.

"You mean not when it's not your own child that is," Mitsuko chided lightly.

"It's my business how and where I discipline my children," he said. Mitsuko sighed and stood. She walked over to her husband and plopped down beside him.

"You are a good father Yoshio," she said comfortingly.

"I only hope Kyoya got my message," Yoshio said.

"He's a smart boy, he got it," she said. Mitsuko rubbed his shoulders lightly. "You should stop and get some rest." she said. Yoshio nodded.

"I will," he said. Mitsuko sighed, leaned down and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Don't stay up too late," she said getting up. Yoshio grabbed the skirt of her nightgown lightly. She turned back to look at him.

"I plan to make that girl Kyoya's wife." he said. Mitsuko nodded.

"You can do nothing without her consent," she said, "Remember that Yoshio."

"She'll agree, once involved with the Ohtoris always involved with the Ohtoris." he said letting go. Mitsuko sighed.

"Good night Yoshio," she said.

"Good night." he replied.

**Wallah my chapter is finished. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was mostly parental plotting. Well review and tell me what you thing. Thanks for reading.**

**-Lady Auzie **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I have another chapter for you guys. This one is revised so you should read it. It took me a bit to get it out cause I had to think of something to move the plot along so enjoy. Oh and some one asked me about the message Yoshio sent Kyoya, the message was that he should stand up for himself in front of his father like Haruhi did in the anime. I do not own Ouran High School Host club.**

Chapter 10

Later that week Haruhi sat in her kitchen with her father. He was surly from staying up late. Ranka grunted into his tea every time Haruhi asked a question about work. Haruhi sighed and looked out the window. The sky was blue with a few wisps of clouds adorning it.

"I'm surprised that baka hasn't dragged you out of the house yet," Ranka growled. She smiled a little.

"Me to Dad," she said. There was an insistent knock on the door and Ranka's face darkened.

"It seems I spoke too soon," he said. Haruhi sighed and got to her feet slowly. The dream of one free holiday was shattered yet again. She wouldn't mind if it were just Kyoya but he wouldn't degrade himself to the point of hammering on her front door. Haruhi scowled darkly as she answered the door and hissed at the blond on the other side.

"What do you want?" she asked. His face fell and he huddled into the corner of her porch.

"So mean," he mumbled. The twins looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"Tono's an idiot," the muttered. She glared hard at them. Kaoru glanced at her and his lips lifted into a slight smile.

"Good morning Haruhi," he said. Hikaru looked at her as well. His expression changed to match his brothers.

"Got to say, that outfit looks like you just rolled out of bed," he said. Haruhi sighed.

"I haven't changed yet," she said. The twins shrugged.

"Yet you still answered the door," they said.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked. Tamaki brightened and ran over. He pushed the twins out of the way his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"We're going to a commoner's fair," he gushed. Haruhi tuned him out as he rambled. _'that's right, I forgot that a festival was being held today,'_ she thought. She shrugged.

"Still, why are you guys here? I've seen plenty of fairs," she said. Tamaki looked crushed again. He moved to his corner. The twins, now leaning on the railing, looked mischievously at her.

"We know, but you see there's a little problem we've run into," they said.

"What sort of problem," Haruhi didn't like where this was headed. The grinned.

"You could say that-,"Kaoru started.

"-It's all due to a certain-,"Hikaru continued.

"Low blood pressure demon lord," they finished. She knew it. In the end it all boiled down to getting Kyoya to go with them.

"Why are you here then?" she asked dreading the answer. Their grins were absolutely cat like.

"We need you to go get him up," they said. Haruhi's face blanked.

"No," she said.

"Please," the twins begged.

"No way in hell," Haruhi said with finality.

Twenty minutes later they were driving up to the Ohtori front door. Haruhi sat in the back with a scowl on her face. Tamaki sat by her apologizing profusely. Haruhi huffed in annoyance. She was still in her pajamas for gods sake.

"I don't even know why I'm here," she said angrily. The twins just shrugged and the seniors who had fortunately waited in the car repeated their actions.

"Haru-chan are you angry with us?" Hunny asked. Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"No Sempai, I'm not mad at you," She glared pointedly at the twins. The stuck their tongues out at her. The car came to a stop and she was dragged out by the twins. Tamaki and the others came behind them. They entered the house and the attendant took their coats for them. The boys took off their shoes while Haruhi glared at them. She hadn't been given the courtesy to grab a pair.

"I really hate you guys some days," she muttered once her feet touched the icy marble floor. Tamaki went to run into a corner but he was grabbed by the twins.

"Oh well, just go get Kyoya, we'll wait for you in the kitchen. They left her in the entrance hall. Haruhi gazed at the looming stairs and hallway in front of her and sweat dropped. This place was enormous. How the hell was she supposed to find Kyoya's bedroom? Haruhi stared unseeingly in front of her.

"Can I help you Miss?" a suave male voice called from the top of the stairs. Haruhi looked up and saw a man with a towel around his neck and medical text book clutched casually in his hands. He was handsome with dark brown hair and slate colored eyes. Haruhi looked down and blushed a little.

"Um, I'm looking for Kyoya Ohtori," she said. The man's eyes widened and he shut his book softly.

"Really, he's asleep right now," he said. "Is it urgent?" Haruhi wondered what he would classify as urgent.

"Not particularly," she said. The man smiled. _'He probably isn't going to help me now,'_ Haruhi thought.

"Well since it's not he's in his room." he said. Haruhi smiled but it faltered.

"I don't know where that is," she said.

"Upstairs fifth door on the left," he said. Haruhi nodded. She bowed to him and raced up the stairs.

"Thank you Sir," she said as she rushed past.

"Hmm, little brother sure had interesting females running around him," he muttered remembering that other girl from France. He shuddered. "Sure glad that never happened to me." he said going down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Haruhi counted doors and finally came to the fifth door. The hallway still stretched on in front of her with more doors. _'These houses are such a waste of space, How much room could you need for five people?'_ she thought angrily. Haruhi knocked on the door lightly.

"Kyoya, are you awake?" she asked. There was no reply. Haruhi tested the door handle and it gave under her touch. She entered the room and gasped. It was bigger than her entire apartment! "My god," she breathed. Haruhi climbed the stairs to the upper level of the room. Kyoya's bed was the only thing there. Said owner was sprawled out rather ungracefully diagonally across the bed. Haruhi walked over tentatively and gazed at his face. He looked so calm asleep, almost childlike in his innocence. Haruhi felt her heart clutch. She reached out and gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He stirred slightly and shifted. Haruhi chuckled softly.

"Kyoya," she said, "It's time to wake up." He grumbled at her and burrowed further into the covers. Haruhi sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on Kyoya," she urged. He rolled away from her. Haruhi sighed and leaned over to touch his arm. "Wake up," she said. His hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. He opened his eyes blearily and glared at her.

"Go away," he hissed. Haruhi fought the urge to laugh at him.

"But your friends are downstairs waiting for you," she said. His scowl darkened.

"Tell that baka to go where ever he wants to go by himself. I'm staying here," he said. Haruhi frowned slightly.

"If I have to go you do to Kyoya," she said. He blinked at her trying to focus on her face. He couldn't see. But eventually he recognized her. Kyoya tugged on her wrist and she toppled onto the bed. He enfolded her in his embrace and breathed in the scent on her neck.

"What are you doing here Haruhi," he asked. His hands traced lazy patterned on her arm. She blushed lightly.

"I'm here to wake you up and get you to come to a fair with us." she said. Kyoya stopped his patterns and let of of her. He rolled over.

"No," he said bluntly. "I'm going back to sleep. You can go or stay but I don't care either way." Haruhi sighed and sat up.

"What's the point in going back to sleep if you're already awake?" she asked. Kyoya ignored her and took a deep breath to make a point. "You know I could have a bucket of ice brought up here," she said. Kyoya growled and grabbed her again. He trapped her arms and held her close against him.

"Now you can't," he said. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You should just get up," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'll stay here and [ester you until you do," she said. Kyoya placed a kiss on her lips to silence her. He let go and she smiled up at him.

"Nice but you still don't get to sleep," she said. Kyoya huffed and got out of bed.

"Fine, I'm up, are you happy?" he asked. He was a little surly but better than he was the last time he had woken up around her. She nodded. Kyoya took in the scene before him and smiled. Haruhi sitting in the middle of his bed was a pleasing image. She got up and he frowned slightly. Haruhi was wearing a long sleeved t-shirt and pajama shorts. She saw the look and sighed.

"I was dragged from my home because of you," she said with a glare on her face. Kyoya chuckled.

The club set out from the Ohtori mansion later with a fully dressed Haruhi in tow. She had to borrow clothes from Fuyumi's old wardrobe. They arrived at the fair and Tamaki jumped out of the limo with excitement on his features. He looked like a little boy at the toy store. Haruhi rolled her eyes at his antics. It was just a fair. Kyoya got out and offered her a hand. She took it and Tamaki bounced on her.

"Haruhi, you have to show daddy everything." he said. Haruhi stared at him.

"You aren't my father," she said. Tamaki struck a sad pose leaning on a telephone pole. The twins were just as captivated by fair as Tamaki was, they were just more mature about it. Hunny saw the sweets stand and immediately dragged Mori over to check it out. Kyoya heaved a sigh beside her.

"Why are we here again?" he asked. Haruhi shrugged.

"Well since we're here we might as well have fun," she said. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. Tamaki looped his arm around Kyoya's neck in a headlock.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Kyoya, This is a fun educating trip for us to understand Haruhi and her strange commoner ways!" Tamaki shouted gleefully. Kyoya looked like he wanted to die.

"I'm right here Sempai," Haruhi said with her hands on her hips. "I can hear everything you're saying." She was ignored as usual. Tamaki drug Kyoya off in some random direction leaving Haruhi to follow.

Eventually she was able to get Kyoya back once Tamaki was distracted by a puppet show. Haruhi rolled her eyes. _'Trust Sempai to notice something like that. He's such a kid at heart.'_ she thought. Kyoya rolled his shoulders and placed a grateful kiss on her cheek. Haruhi blushed slightly.

"What would you like to do?" she asked.

"Honestly?" he asked. Haruhi nodded. "Go home." he said. Haruhi chuckled.

"Me to, but besides that?" she said. Kyoya shrugged.

"I'm out of my element so you pick," he said. Haruhi smiled and grabbed his hand.

They went to the house of mirrors. Kyoya wasn't particularly amused by it. He gazed into a mirror that made him short and wide and frowned.

"Why do you find these things so amusing?" he asked. "I find no enjoyment in seeing myself warped." Haruhi bit back the comment that wanted to tear it's way out of her lips. She made a face at a mirror. Kyoya sighed. "How do we get out of here?"

"We have to find our way out," Haruhi said.

"Great," he growled. Haruhi just smile,grabbed his hand and dragged him on. Once they got to the final stretches of the maze she lost him. It was a room of mirrors with only one real door and many reflected fake ones. Haruhi couldn't see Kyoya anywhere.

"Kyoya," she shouted. Her voice bounced back to her. Haruhi sighed. "Oh well, maybe he already found his way out."

Kyoya had found his way out and was watching Haruhi struggle to find the door on one of the television sets outside the hall. He had found the exit very early on using some very complicated math and simple reflection of light theories. Haruhi put her hands on her hips and spun around in a circle. The look of confusion on her face was priceless. Kyoya took a seat and watched her struggle some more.

"Damn bastard at least could have taken me with him." Haruhi growled as she ran into at least the twentieth mirror in as many minutes. "God dammit!" she cursed rubbing her forehead. "Where's the damn door!" She could just hear the amused chuckle coming from Kyoya's lips at her predicament. Haruhi closed her eyes and spun with her arm stretched out. She stopped and opened her eyes. Haruhi walked forward and reached for the door knob hopping it was real. She grasped cold brass and almost shouted with joy. Haruhi saw Kyoya sitting on a bench drinking a soda right away.

"So you finally made it out," he said. The smirk was hidden by the can. Haruhi glared at him.

"Yes no thanks to you," she growled. Kyoya laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, there's still about an hour before we have to go." he said.

"I thought you didn't like this," Haruhi said sourly. Kyoya smiled.

"I find myself with a different mindset at the moment." he said. Haruhi could just bet he did.

They went to a couple different booths and some of them struck his interest. Over all Haruhi had a nice day with him, despite the twenty wasted minutes in the mirror hall. It was nearing sunset by the time the pair made their way back to the limo. They were a few feet away when Kyoya saw something at a booth. He walked over to examine the wares. The vendor was selling blown glass pendants on necklaces. One caught his eye right away. It was a Sakura blossom with a vague vase shaped pink splotch of glass in the middle. Kyoya smiled at the memory of how Haruhi came to be a host. He bought it and Haruhi looked at him curiously.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Something caught my eye," he said.

"What was it?" she asked. Kyoya held out the necklace and Haruhi smiled.

"It's very pretty," she said. Kyoya smirked.

"Turn around," she looked confused but she turned anyway. Kyoya reached around and fastened the pendant around her neck. Haruhi reached up and touched it lightly. "It reminded me of you," he said. Haruhi smiled warmly and turned back around. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly. She smiled up at him.

Hikaru and Tamaki watched with heavy hearts from the car. Tamaki put on a fake smile as Kyoya and Haruhi approached. Hikaru looked away.

"Come on guys, it's time to go," Haruhi said.

Kyoya walked into his home around eight that night with a small smile on his face. He walked past the parlor and his name was called. The smile dissipated. He strode stiffly into the room and faced his mother and father whom sat in front of the fireplace.

"We're having a small tea tomorrow as a family," his mother said. Kyoya nodded.

"I'll be sure to attend," he said. His mother smiled at him.

"That's not all Kyoya," she said. Kyoya stiffened even more.

"It's not?" he asked.

"No," his father said gruffly. "Your mother wants you to bring that Fujioka girl with you." Kyoya's eye twitched in his mind.

"Yes father," he said. Inside he was fuming. He bowed to his parents and left the room. Kyoya slammed the door to his bedroom to vent some of his frustration.

Haruhi stood in front of the bathroom mirror examining the necklace Kyoya had given her. It was really very pretty. Something caught her eye and she peered closer at it. Her eye twitched.

"That damn sneaky son of a bitch," she muttered. Haruhi roughly unfastened the necklace and brought the pendant closer to her eyes. The dark pink in the center reminded her strongly of the vase she'd broken on her first day of school. Her phone rang on the counter beside her.

"Hello," she said picking it up. Her voice was rougher than she would have liked due to her anger.

"My parents want you to come over for tea tomorrow," Kyoya said without greeting her.

"Whatever," Haruhi said. "I was looking closer at that necklace you gave me." Kyoya paused.

"Oh," he said mildly.

"Such an interesting little design inside don't you think?" she said waspishly. Kyoya held back his chuckle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said. _'Yeah right,'_ Haruhi thought. "But I'll be around to pick you up by two." he said. Haruhi grunted in response and hung up her phone. All in all, she had a very taxing day with the promise of another one tomorrow.

**Here you go, another chapter of the story I don't know how to end lol. Next time I'm going to have more of the Haruhi Ohtori family interaction. She's going to meet Kyoya's brothers. Well thanks for reading and review to tell me your thoughts.**

**-Lady Auzie **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi yall, another update and I know it's been a while but I got a little sidetracked traveling down the road of life. But here's another chapter for you and if you all would tell me how you want this to end that would be swell. NI also edited chapter 10 a bit so you should go skim through that. Also this chapter contains an argument so be forewarned. Thanks, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Chapter 11

Haruhi stood on her porch waiting for Kyoya to pick her up. She had a smal glower on her face and she was angrily tugging at her necklace. His car pulled up and he got out.

"You're late," she hissed. Kyoya raised an eye brow.

"Only by about five minutes," he said. She glared at him. Kyoya shut his eyes and sighed. "Come along Haruhi, we don't want to be late," _'Or my father with kill me,'_ he added silently. She huffed in annoyance and clambered into his car. _'Then again he might just kill me for her foul disposition.'_

It was a long silent ride to the Ohtori estates. Haruhi stubbornly stared out the window and didn't utter a word to him. Kyoya found him self in less than a good mood after the ride.

"Haruhi," he said. She glanced at him and went back to staring out the window. "Why are you angry?" he asked. "You can't still be angry about the necklace, you're wearing it right now."

"You're right, I can't." she said icily. Kyoya shrugged. _'Only two more hours to go until this whole thing is over.'_

Yoshio watched his son park the car through his office window. His wife was trying to organize his desk for him again.

"Mitsuko, please stop rearranging my desk." he said absently. Mitsuko laughed.

"Dear, I'm convinced you don't have this done right. There has to be a better way to organize this." she said. Yoshi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think our children pick up their behaviors from you," he said. Mitsuko shot him a glare.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Yoshio smirked and pulled his wife into his arms.

"Nothing, only that all of my children are wonderful charming creatures with absolutely no annoying qualities between them."he said. Mitsuko cracked a small smile.

"We should head out to the gardens, The others should be arriving soon." she said. Yoshio frowned.

"Do I absolutely have to be there?" he asked. Mitsuko;s eyes narrowed.

"If you want to remain in our bed you do," she said. Yoshio smirked.

"You would turn one of Japan's most powerful men out of your bed?" he asked.

"Sure I would, I've had lots of practice, what's one more time." she said pulling away and heading for the door. "See you downstairs Yoshio." she said brightly snapping the door shut behind her. Yoshio looked at the mess she had made out of his desk

"Infernal woman," he muttered.

Mitsuko pulled Haruhi into a warm hug once she saw her. Fuyumi did the same. Haruhi struggled valiantly to escape but to no avail.

"It's so good to see you again Haruhi-san," Fuyumi said. Haruhi nodded finally getting away.

"How was the ride over here?" Mitsuko asked. Kyoya froze.

"It was a little quiet but good," Haruhi said. Mitsuko frowned lightly but instantly replaced it with her smile.

"I'm so glad to hear that...What a pretty necklace," she said. She saw Kyoya twitch out of the corner of her eye and Haruhi gave a cold reply.

"Kyoya got it for me," she said. Mitsuko made a note to pester her son about it later.

"He did?" she gasped, "How nice. Come let us go sit." She moved the party onto a platform overlooking the gardens in the back. The table was set for six. Kyoya paused.

"Mother, there's an extra spot here." he said,. Mitsuko smiled to herself.

"No there isn't, your brother Akito will be joining us." she said. Kyoya turned stony.

"I thought he went back to the university yesterday," he bit out.

"He was going to but I begged his to stay for at least one family moment before he left." she said.

"How lovely that he decided to stay," Kyoya said. Haruhi thought he looked vaguely like a cat backed into a corner. She had to remind herself she was still mad at him over the necklace before she went to rescue him.

"So sorry I'm late everyone," a voice called out. Fuyumi jumped to her feet and hugged the newcomer.

"It's so good to see you Akito," she said. Akito laughed and patted her head.

"You too little sister," he said. Akito looked up and his and Haruhi's eyes locked. It was the guy from yesterday. He smirked at her. _'At least I know now that the smirk is genetic,'_ she thought. "Good to see you in normal clothes this time." he said. Kyoya glared at him from behind Haruhi's head. _'So little brother doesn't like me talking to her. I guess this tea will be pleasant after all.'_ Akito thought. Yoshio walked up behind his second son and smiled at his wife. She glowered at him.

"You're late Yoshio," she said.

"Yes but I'm here now." he said taking his seat next to his wife.

"Have fun on the couch tonight," she whispered.

"I still came didn't I," he whispered back. Mitsuko just flipped her hair and ignored him. Oh well, it would take him most of the night to put his office back in order anyway.

The tea went smoothly for about the first half hour. Then Akito started to talk to Haruhi. Kyoya definitely wasn't pleased by it.

"So what are you studying?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm receiving a PhD in medical practice." he replied. Haruhi nodded.

"How interesting, what are you doing after college?" she asked.

"Working for my father," he said smiling. Haruhi tilted her head.

"Do all of you end up doing that?" she asked. Akito nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"That seems kind of dull," she said.

"Not at all." Akito replied. "But for a pretty girl like you I suppose it would." he said laying his hand over hers. Haruhi looked at his hand and then back at his face.

"Beauty has nothing to do with it." she replied.

Kyoya sat stewing beside Haruhi. Murderous thoughts flew through his brain involving his brother and some involving Haruhi. Yoshio and Mitsuko sat across from him with worried looks. Well Mitsuko did.

"Yoshio shouldn't you control your son," she hissed. Yoshio shook his head.

"No, if Kyoya won't lay claim to her that's his own fault." Yoshio said sipping his tea. Mitsuko bit her fingernail and turned back to the scene playing out in front of her.

"It the library at Tokyo University really that vast?" Haruhi asked imagining shelf after shelf of books and blissful silence.

"Yes, it's enormous," Akito said. Haruhi got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'd love to see it," she said wistfully.

"I'd be happy to give you a tour sometime," he said smiling. Haruhi opened her mouth to reply but she was beaten to it by Kyoya. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry mother but I forgot to tell you I promised to have Haruhi home by three," he said smiling his host club smile. Mitsuko was reluctant to let them go with the look in Kyoya's eyes but she finally nodded.

"I understand," she said. Kyoya nodded and Haruhi wisely kept her mouth shut.

She pulled out of his grip once the reached the car. Haruhi turned to face him and was met with the angry gaze of the Shadow King. She shuddered lightly.

"Why did you do that?" she asked calmly.

"You embarrassed me in front of my family Haruhi," he growled. She glared at him.

"Oh, how so?" she asked. Her tone was icy.

"How so? Perhaps by throwing yourself at my older brother." he said. Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed.

"But I didn't..." she was cut off.

"It was disgusting to watch." he said. Haruhi's spine stiffened.

"I wasn't flirting," she said softly.

"Just because you're angry at me you can't go flirt with any other guy that talks to you." he continued as if he hadn't heard her. Haruhi folded her arms and glared at him.

"I didn't do anything wrong," she said again.

"Who will it be next time Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. "Tamaki?"

"Shut up Kyoya," Haruhi said.

"Really, this behavior is so juvenile, not to mention common." he continued.

"Shut up," Haruhi shouted. Her chest was heaving and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. He hadn't used her social status against her in a long time. It hurt her to know he still thought of her as beneath him "I didn't do anything. I was just talking to him." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would think that," he drawled.

"Why because I'm a commoner, is my word less truthful than yours? Do my thoughts not stand up to yours?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya sighed. He really had no right to be this angry with her.

"I'll take you home," he said placing his hand on her arm. Haruhi flinched away.

"No thank you," she said, "I'll walk." She turned and started walking towards the gate.

"Haruhi," he said. Haruhi turned back and glared at him.

"Don't bother...In fact don't even bother to call me." she said. Kyoya glared right back.

"I wouldn't anyway," he said.

"Fine," she said.

"Fine," he said. Haruhi turned on her heel and stomped away. Kyoya slumped against his car once she turned the corner. "Why am I such an idiot?" he asked with his hands over his eyes.

"Dunno, maybe it's a disease." his brother's voice came from the door to the house.

"What do you want?" Kyoya growled.

"Nothing," Akito said. "You know for being a host at a host club you don't have much talent for women." Kyoya growled at him. Akito paused. "You should apologize to her," he said. Kyoya huffed. He knew that; he didn't need his brother to tell him that much.

"I know...I'll do it later," he said. Akito shrugged.

"Bad idea, but then again I guess it's your life not mine," he said disappearing into the house.

Haruhi slammed the door to her apartment around an hour and a half later. She was mad and hurt and all she wanted was to curl up in her bed and sleep.

"How did it go?" Ranka asked from the table. Haruhi stormed past him and slammed the door to her room. Ranka winced. "That well huh?" Haruhi wrenched the necklace off her neck and threw it onto her desk.

"Let's see if I talk to that bastard at all this week," she hissed crawling into bed and turning out the lights.

**Wallah, I plan to have Haruhi torture Kyoya for the next chapter. Tehe, he so deserves it. Thanks for reading and review to tell me what you think. **

**-Lady Auzie **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey y'all I know its been FOREVER since you've heard from me at all and I'm really sorry about that but I got caught up in school and exploring different anime shows that I forgot to write in any of my stories. Well I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. **

Chapter 12

The next morning Haruhi glared at her reflection in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes from staying up all night. _I can't really play the hopeless flirt if I have these under my eyes_ Haruhi thought bitterly. Her gaze traveled down to her throat where that infernal necklace still hung around her neck. Haruhi's eyes narrowed. _This stupid thing should come off and never be worn again._ She brought her hand up to rip the necklace off but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she just stroked the flower shaped pendant absently. In truth she wasn't still angry with Kyoya. She was just hurt that he didn't trust her enough to stay by his side.

"Well I at least can't let him know I'm still wearing it," Haruhi said finally. She unclasped the chain and wrapped it around her wrist. "There know no one will be the wiser." Haruhi picked up her school supplies and started the long trek to school.

Kyoya was at school early that day in hopes of catching Haruhi before she could run off and avoid him. Quite frankly it was killing him. His brain still wasn't functioning properly and he just wanted to back to bed for a few more hours. Not to mention that idiot Tamaki was at school early to and was currently yapping at him at breakneck speed. Kyoya couldn't fathom how any human being could say that many words per minute. Kyoya filled Tamaki's infrequent pauses with noncommittal nods and monosyllabic phrases. He was looking out the window for Haruhi. She finally showed up at the gate as Tamaki seemed to be finishing up a thought.

"So what do you think Kyoya?" Tamaki asked brightly.

"Huh," Kyoya said getting up. "Excuse me for a moment," He got up quickly and headed for the main entrance.

"Kyoya have you even listened to a word I said?" Tamaki whined. Kyoya ignored him and stopped right in front of the doors. Tamaki whined more pointless drivel at him but Kyoya was too busy focusing on Haruhi's averted face.

Haruhi saw Kyoya standing with a looming presence in front of the doors. She gulped and nervously clutched at the wrist where the necklace was hidden. Haruhi averted her face and continued forward. _ What should I do? I don't know if I want to talk to him yet_ she thought. Kyoya was closer now and Haruhi noticed Tamaki standing right next to Kyoya giving him an earful. She smiled slightly.

"Hello Tamaki-sempai," she said brightly. Tamaki paused in his rant and looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"Hello my beautiful daughter," he said, "How are you on this fine day?" Haruhi faked a smile and tried to ignore the presence of an angry aura coming from her side.

"I'm great," she said.

"Did you get home okay yesterday?" Kyoya cut in. There was an edge to his tone that sent shivers down Haruhi's spine. She ignored him and smiled even more falsely at Tamaki. The host club king looked confusedly at the two lovers.

"Well I had better go get ready for first class, see you later Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said quickly. She fled down the hall.

"Hey Kyoya, did something happen between you two?" Tamaki asked. There was a twinge of hopefulness in his voice, a twinge that Kyoya didn't like at all.

"Of course not Baka," Kyoya said, "she obviously didn't see me." Kyoya stormed away and Tamaki just stared after him with furrowed eyebrows.

"But you were right there the whole time."

The rest of the day followed a similar pattern for Kyoya. He would run into Haruhi with every intent to confront her but she would always start talking to a different person just as he opened his mouth. It was like he didn't exist which really pissed him off. Finally he cornered her in the music room.

"You've been avoiding me," he said. Haruhi shook her head.

"No I haven't I just have nothing to say to you," she said. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Too bad because I have plenty to say to you," he said. Haruhi cringed a bit waiting for the tongue lashing she was sure to receive. "Starting with I'm sorry." Haruhi was a little taken aback.

"I'm sorry," Kyoya gritted out. "My behavior around you yesterday wasn't at all acceptable." Haruhi felt her wall of hurt soften a bit.

"Oh," she managed to say. Kyoya sighed, took off his glasses and cleaned them nonchalantly.

"But you really shouldn't of spoken with my brother that way, "He said looking at her from under his hair. Haruhi stiffened and felt the small flame of anger she had felt yesterday flicker back to life.

"Oh really?" she said angrily.

"Yes really," Kyoya replied. She couldn't believe he was still trying to reprimand her for something she didn't do.

"Well I seemed to have lost my will to forgive you Sempai," Haruhi said coolly. Kyoya's confusion only showed in his eyes.

"Why not, I apologized didn't I?" he said his voice hardening.

"So you obviously didn't want to," Haruhi said.

"Why am I always having to apologize to you?" Kyoya asked. He knew the reasons but he was unwilling to acknowledge them. Haruhi was speechless. He didn't know?! Yeah right. He knew everything.

"I don't have to sit here and take this from you Sempai," Haruhi said moving away to escape. Kyoya's arm shot out blocking her path. "Kyoya let me pass."

Kyoya felt his rage bubbling up under his cool exterior. It gripped him in its clutches taking over his min and his actions. He couldn't help but remember the way his brother had flirted so ardently with what he considered to be his. It made him angry.

"Tell me Haruhi," he said," Did you enjoy it when my brother gazed deeply into your eyes?" His eyes snapped up to Haruhi's startled face. He glowered at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Did your heart flutter when he offered to take you around campus?" he pressed. Kyoya's face got closer to Haruhi's. "Did you feel a yearning when he placed his hand over yours?" he hissed. Tears misted Haruhi's eyes and without thinking she brought her hand back and struck Kyoya across the cheek. He blinked and then drew back. Kyoya lowered his hand and turned his head away from her.

"You're so stupid sempai," Haruhi said. Her voice shook slightly. "If you can't see how much I care for you then I guess..." she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Haruhi turned to flee but Kyoya caught her wrist before she could get away. They both froze. He had grabbed the wrist Haruhi had hid the necklace on. Kyoya gently pulled her closer and pushed up her sleeve. The pendant rested on the inside of her wrist and glimmered at him. Kyoya felt a tightening in his chest, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He pulled her against his chest and enfolded her in his arms. Haruhi at first pushed against his chest but soon she slumped against him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi," Kyoya said near her ear, "I didn't realize..." Haruhi cut him off with a finger to his lips. He closed his mouth and kissed the finger softly. Haruhi blushed slightly.

"It's alright Sempai...Kyoya," She whispered. Kyoya felt a burning sensation behind his eyes and he quickly pulled Haruhi into a tight hug.

"Haruhi," he said softly. Haruhi moved her arms to around his middle and held him tightly. Kyoya moved back slightly and tilted Haruhi's face up with his fingertips. He lowered his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Haruhi's eyes closed; she sighed and melted against his touch. Kyoya pulled back slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you Kyoya," she said softly. Kyoya smiled softly and pulled her into another kiss. He didn't say anything but she could feel what he didn't say through his touch.

Sad amethyst eyes watched the couple reunite from behind the dressing room door. The owner of those eyes shut the door quietly and slumped against it. He sank to the floor slowly and rested his crown of gold locks back against the door. His beloved loved another, his shadow self. He couldn't understand what the shadow king had that he didn't. Why was love such an unkind mistress? He sighed and hit his head against the door once. Why didn't she love him?

**Awww poor Tama-chan I can't decide whether I want to give him a happy ending or not. Maybe I should just write another story focused around him and another character. Plus tell me if I should go on with this story and if I should continue on with the plot line give me ideas on what should happen next please! Please! Please! Well thanx for taking time out of your day (or night) to read this. Review to tell me what you think,**

**-Lady Auzie **


	13. Chapter 13

**So as you all have probably guessed by now, I'm going to continue with this story and leave Tamaki's tale for another day. So sorry about the wait for this chapter (at least it was shorter than the wait before that no :) ) Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the reviews. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Mitsuko Ootori was a woman on a mission. She had noticed the peculiarity of Kyoya's behavior after the family tea and was determined to find her middle son Akito and give him an earful about it. She knew the change in Kyoya's behavior was his fault. Mitsuko growled low in her throat.

"Damn that child for messing with my plans," she cursed quietly. If Kyoya and Haruhi separated because of her middle son she'd be extremely angry. After all Haruhi was perfect for her little Kyoya. Mitsuko strolled down the main corridor towards the family library where her middle son most likely resided. She opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Akito dear, may I speak with you?" she called out in a sing song voice.

Akito had woken up that morning with a feeling of pleasure. He'd managed to get under the skin of the unshakable Kyoya Ootori. He smiled remembering with great pleasure the look on his brother's face while he blatantly flirted with his little girl friend. His little brother was such a fool, anyone could see that the little Fujioka girl was as naive as they come. The fact that he was flirting with her had probably never crossed her mind. Still the whole tea had been fun. He had dismissed the event shortly after that and he had gone to the library to do some reading in solitude. All was going well until he heard his mother call for him in that tone. His spine stiffened and his hands started to shake. Mitsuko Ootori only ever used the sing song tone when she was seriously pissed off. Akito looked at the huge windows on the library walls contemplating his chance of escape. There was none. Akito groaned and faced the door.

"Of course mother," he said. The library door creaked open ominously. Mitsuko walked in with a deceptively sweet smile painted on her face. She walked over to one of the shelves and pulled down a book without looking at it.

"How did you think the tea went last weekend?" she asked. Akito sweat dropped. She sure had cut to the chase quickly.

"Ugh, fine, why?" he asked. Mitsuko turned her gaze on her son. Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Really," she said ignoring his question, "I think that it couldn't have gone worse." Chills raced up Akito's spine as he faced his mother's wrath. There was a reason other than good breeding that Mitsuko had become an Ootori. She was incredibly smart and wickedly cunning plus she could charm a dragon off of his pile of gold if she wanted to. All together those traits made Mitsuko Ootori one dangerous woman.

"How s-so?" Akito cursed the stutter in his voice. A cat like grin stretched across Mitsuko's face.

"Perhaps it was the fact that you couldn't stand not messing with your little brother for once in your life Aki dear," She said sweetly. Akito cringed at the use of his baby name. Should he play dumb or just fess up and take his punishment like a man?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said nonchalantly. His courage could only go so far. Mitsuko pursed her lips.

"You don't know do you?" she said. Akito shook his head swallowing slowly. "Perhaps I should enlighten you?" Mitsuko said stalking towards him. Akito shrunk back in his chair.

"Ugh," his voice cracked.

"Hear me and hear me well Akito Ootori, if you ever stick your nose in your little brother's relationship with Miss Fujioka ever again I will personally make your life a living hell," she hissed. Akito paled.

"But-," he started to protest.

"Am I clear?" Mitsuko snapped. Akito nodded quickly. "I didn't hear you," Mitsuko snarled.

"Yes ma'am!" Akito said. Mitsuko beamed at him.

"Good boy, well have fun with your books Aki dear," she chimed. Mitsuko exited the library and Akito felt like a thousand pound weight had been lifted off his chest. He sighed in relief.

"Thank god I got off with only a warning," he said softly. While it was true that their father was the 'true' disciplinarian of the household their mother always got her way when it came to punishments. Akito sat for a while and then a thought came to him. Why would his mother press this issue of Kyoya's relationship with the Fujioka girl unless...? Akito had to chuckle softly. His mother was a true Ootori even if not by blood. "Well baby brother you had better watch your back least you be out maneuvered by the queen."

Kyoya sneezed daintily. Haruhi glanced over at him from her perch on one of the club couches. Ever since their...encounter... earlier that day Kyoya had been reluctant to leave Haruhi's side. Frankly it was killing her business since now a days she mostly just listened to the gossip about the other hosts, including her boyfriend, that the girls had to talk about.

"Are you coming down with a cold Kyoya?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya scoffed.

"Ootori's don't get sick," he said. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"What ever," she said, "Someone must be thinking about you then." Kyoya just glanced at her from over the tops of his glasses.

"If that silly myth were true then the entire club would be sneezing constantly," Kyoya quipped. Haruhi huffed and crossed her arms.

"Damn rich bastard," she muttered under her breath. Kyoya smirked slightly and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry my dear didn't quite catch that last bit," he said near her ear. Haruhi squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. People were staring at them.

"Stop it Kyoya," she hissed, "There are people here."

"So, let them see," he said. Haruhi's mouth hung open in shock. He closed it gently with his fingers. Haruhi glared up at him and he smiled. Their eye contact broke when the sound of shattering glass. Haruhi's gaze snapped to the origin of the sound and then her eyes widened. The source of the shattered glass was Tamaki and he was quaking in fury with Renge standing calmly before him.

"Kyoya go do something," Haruhi hissed. Kyoya was already up and moving.

"Sorry every one but club activities are closing early today, we bid you adieu till tomorrow," Kyoya announced ushering disappointed girls towards the door. Once every girl was out except for Haruhi and Renge, Kyoya turned on Tamaki with a cold glare.

"What were you thinking?" Kyoya snapped gesturing to the shattered tea cup at the base of the wall. Tea dripped down the wall staining the paint. "What will our customers think?"

"Don't press me Kyoya?" Tamaki said angrily.

"I'll damn well do what I think needs to be done," Kyoya argued back.

Haruhi faced the problem in a different way. Instead she turned to Renge who for once had a calm stony expression on her face.

"What happened Renge?" Haruhi asked softly. Renge flickered a glance her way but quickly turned it back to the two arguing boys.

"I just said something that had to be said," Renge said quietly. Haruhi didn't press the issue.

"Alright, I know you know what you're doing," Haruhi said trusting Renge. Renge just nodded. Haruhi sighed and walked over to her currently fuming boyfriend.

"Come on Kyoya, it's not a big deal." She said lightly touching his arms. Kyoya growled at Tamaki but allowed himself to be drug off. The twins and the two seniors turned their gaze to Tamaki. He ignored them and glared heatedly at Renge.

"You're wrong," he bit out and then he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room. Hikaru turned to Kaoru with questioning eyes.

"Wrong about what?" he asked. His look alike just shrugged.

Yoshio emerged from his office to find his wife exiting the library. She had a victorious smile on her lips and he pitied the poor sap who she had been up against.

"Ah my angel you look especially delightful today," he said as she walked up to him. She smiled lightly.

"You aren't trying to charm your way back into my bed are you my dear husband?" she asked sweetly.

"Absolutely not," he said instantly reminded of the pain in his back from catching a few hours of sleep on the couch. Designer or not a couch should never replace a mattress. "I know that my lovely wife will let me back after she hears how I suffered on that horrible couch." Mitsuko twirled a piece of his perfectly groomed hair and tugged it teasingly.

"Will she now?" she teased. Yoshio's glasses glinted.

"Yes I do believe she will." He said moving his hair back into place. Mitsuko smiled up at him. "Now who is the poor man who you lorded yourself over in the library just now?"

"Your son," she said blushing slightly. Yoshio seemed taken aback.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he was interfering in my plans." Mitsuko said brushing past her husband and continuing down the hall. Yoshio sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"What are you scheming now Mitsuko?" he asked following her.

"Oh nothing in particular," she said waving her hand nonchalantly. Yoshio couldn't bring himself to believe it.

"You do know that if Kyoya and that Fujioka girl are meant to be together they will work stuff out on their right?" Yoshio prompted. Mitsuko rolled her eyes.

"Of course I know that," she said, "I'm just helping things along." Yoshio sighed and then stopped. His wife kept walking.

"Just don't get too carried away my dear," Yoshio said. Mitsuko scoffed.

"I never get carried away," she said. Yoshio shuddered.

"I'm glad I'm not in Kyoya's shoes right know," he said quietly to himself.

**Yay another chapter done and if you want to know what Renge said that set Tamaki off like that you'll have to read the Tamaki-Renge story that I will hopefully have started and posted withing the next three weeks. Hope you liked this chapter and know that I am always open to ideas. Read and review**

**-Lady Auzie **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I m so so so so so so ect. Sorry for not updating for a really really really ect. Long time. I'm so ashamed. I haven't died or been struck with some terrible disease; I have just been really busy with school and the IB projects and tests that seem to pile up durring the last three months of school. However I am back and I promise to faithfully work on all of my fics. Credit for some of the ideas goes to my good friend Lady_Moiraina. Believe me she has some _killer_ motivational skills. So I bring this chapter to you all with a sigh of relief knowing that for now my ass is saved. I hope you all enjoy this very belated chapter.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Mitsuko Ootori was not a patient woman. She never had been and she supposed she never would be. Her little baby Kyoya needed her help with his budding relationship, and she absolutely had to figure out a way to speak with his flame, Haruhi Fujioka, alone. The problem was she couldn't figure out how to do that. Mitsuko stood up and crossed her bedroom to the large windows. She gazed out on the perfectly manicure lawns and pruned gardens of the Ootori family estate. She sighed and rested her fist against the cool pane of glass. How to get Haruhi Fujioka in a situation where they could talk without the interferance of the Ootori men? Mitsuko shrugged and turned back to her bed. She scrutinized the ensamble her personal maid had set out for her to wear to day. Suddenly Mitsuko was struck with a wonderfully cunning and utterly brilliant idea. Where was the one place any man would never go if in the presence of a bunch of women? The mall of course! A smile curled on her lips. Mitsuko strode over to the phone on the nightstand and dialed the servant line.

"Takahashi-san please dial Miss Fujioka's home number I wish to speak with her father," Mitsuko said briskly.

"Yes Mrs. Oohtori," there was a pause and then Mitsuko heard a ring. The phone was picked up on the third ring.

"Hello," a girly male voice chirped.

"Is this the Fujioks residence?" Mitsuko asked politely.

"Yes it is, this Mr. Fujioka speaking." the man said. Mitsuko's smile widened.

"Well I am Mitsuko Ootori, Kyoya's mother," she said.

"How wonderfull, may I ask why you are calling little ol'me?" Ranka asked brightly.

"Actually I need a small favor," Mitsuko said walking back over to her window.

"Anything at all, your little boy is so good to my Haruhi." Ranka simpered.

"Well you see I wish to take Haruhi out on a small day trip today..."

Ranka hung up the phone with a huge grin adorning his face. His little girl was making him so happy. Ranka was extremely pleased Haruhi hadn't fallen for that oaf Tamaki. Ranka walked over to his daughter who sat at the table reading a book. She was still dressed in her night clothed. Ranka frowned slightly. That wouldn't do at all.

"Haruhi dear," he said. She turned her big doe eyes on him and he felt a small pang run through his heart. She was srarting to look so much like her mother.

"Yes dad?" she asked.

"You should g get dressed," he prompted.

"Why?" She asked, "It's not like I'm going anywhere today." Ranka sighed.

"Yes dear but it's unseemly to wander around in ones night clothes." he whined. Haruhi rolled her eyes and tucked her bookmark crefully into the pages of her book.

"Fine I'll go dress but I sill don't see the point." Haruhi said.

"Oh and Haruhi at least try to dress a little femininely," Ranka chimed. He heard the bathroom door shut and Haruhi's sigh of annoyance. Ranka smiled and lounged contentedly in Haruhi's abandoned seat.

Mitsuko hung up the phone after calling her daughter and smiled widely. Everything was going smoothly. The only thing that needed to happen was for her to get out of the house and pick up Haruhi without Kyoya finding out about her plans. Mitsuko turned to leave as her husband walked into the room. He took one look at her smile and smiled slightly.

"Well don't you look like the cat who just ate the canary, may I ask why dear?" he asked. Mitsuko schooled her features and waved her hand casually through the air.

"Oh no reason," she said breezily. Yoshio rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling. He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and the lenses glinted.

"Really," he said disbelievingly. "Are you sure the reason you're so happy is due to nothing? Or instead is it because you've just plotted something to meddle in our son's relationship?" Mitsuko pouted at her husband and walked up to him. She reached up and adjusted his tie slowly. Mitsuko glanced up at her husband from under her eyelashes and smiled softly. Yoshio swallowed slowly. His arms lifted and he wrapped them around his wife's waist.

"You my dear are entirely too tempting for your own good," he said huskily. Mitsuko's smile grew wider and she lightly tapped his nose with her finger.

"Well I'm off, the girls and I are going shopping," she said brightly pulling out of her husband's hold. She flounced over to the door and turned back "I'll be home later this afternoon." She blew him a kiss and quickly walked out of their bedroom. Yoshio stood there for a moment going over their exchange and then scowled. He only had one daughter.

"Mitsuko!" he growled softly.

Haruhi emerged from the bathroom only to find her father gone and a note on the table. She walked over and picked up a piece of her father's signature floral stationary.

"Darling Haruhi, don't worry about fixing anything for lunch; I'll be out until late tonight. Have fun on your outing today and remember daddy loves you," Haruhi read. "Outing, what outing?" she asked. The doorbell sounded and Haruhi groaned. She had wanted to do laundry today. Haruhi trudged over to the door and opened it reluctantly. Kyoya's mother and sister beamed at her from the doorway.

"Are you ready to go?" Fuyumi asked.

"Errr, yeah I guess...let me go grab my wallet," Haruhi said_, ' Even though I'll probably never be able to afford anything at any place they plan to take me,' _ she though.

"Nonsense everything today is on us." Kyoya's mother said cheerfully. Haruhi immediately thought about Kyoya's face when he reminded her about her debt to the Host Club. She paled and cursed the day she broke that stupidly placed vase. _'But if I hadn't I never would have met Kyoya and the others.'_ Haruhi banished her wayward thoughts and forced and akward smile onto her face.

"All the same I'd rather just-" Haruhi was cut off.

"Don't be silly, you're practically family." Mitsuko said breezily.

"But-" Haruhi started.

"I insist." Mitsuko said with such finality in her voice that Haruhi could only nod and lock her front door behind her. _'I knew that smile Kyoya gets when he's threatening people had to be hereditary.' _Haruhi thought as she was practically dragged to the overpriced and completely unnecessary limo.

"Oh my God, shopping is such a nightmare," Haruhi muttered under her breath as she was dragged into another clothing boutique by Fuyumi and Mitsuko. Haruhi glanced around and decided the clothes in this store looked exactly like the clothes in the last three stores. Mitsuko smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

"Right so the only things left we're here for are nightclothes and underwear." Mitsuko said. Haruhi immediately perked up at the thought of the trip being almost over.

"Oh I love the intimates section here," Fuyumi gushed. "I always find an outfit I know my husband would enjoy."

"I know me to, and your father always was a hard man to please," Mitsuko agreed. Fuyumi pulled a face.

"Mother!" she exclaimed. Mitsuko just shrugged and the two women laughed. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She didn't see the point in buying sexy underwear. After all what was the point. If you were buying it for romantic reasons then it's use would be pointless. After all underwear came off during sex so buying stuff that wasn't just for function had no point. Fuyumi turned to Haruhi and nudged her with a sly look in her eyes.

"So want to pick out anything to wear for little, Kyo-chan?" Fuyumi teased. Haruhi felt the heat rise in her face and looked away akwardly.

"Erm," she said blushing.

"Oh Fuyumi, leave the poor girl alone, her and Kyoya will get to that point eventually. Hopefully they're engaged tho before it happens." Mitsuko said riffling through the clothing racks. Her face brightened up and she pulled out a baby-pink lacy teddy. "Haruhi this would look adorable on you. Plus I think Kyoya would like it to." Haruhi felt her face get hotter. "Oh! It also had a built in push-up bra, It'll help your chest look a little fuller!" Haruhi felt like she could crawl into a hole and die. Fuyumi scrutinized her mother's choice and put a finger up to her lips in thought.

"But don't you think Kyoya would like something that has a darker color to it. Maybe something blue or black...Or maybe a dark red?" Fuyumi asked. Mitsuko thought about it for a moment and shrugged.

"Maybe, Haruhi what do you think?" she asked. Haruhi was pulled out of her mortification and blushed. She immediately pictured Kyoya lounging on a dark throne made from the bones of his enemies. He sat swirling a dark crystal goblet of blood red wine in his hands. He looked up and his lips curled into a leering smirk. Haruhi shivered and dispelled the image from her mind.

"Dark colors I think," she said quietly.

"See mother, I told you." Fuyumi said. Mitsuko shrugged and returned the pink nightdress to the rack.

"Pity, she would have looked adorable in it." Mitsuko sighed. Haruhi felt like she could die right there in the store.

"Yes, she would have but Kyoya is definitely a man who wouldn't go for adorable by first choice" Fuyumi rummaged through another rack and a smile lit up her face, "Now something like this is what he would go for." Fuyumi held up a red corset and boy shorts set. The design was reminiscent of Victorian-style undergarments only much more scandalous. The entire ensemble was trimmed with black lace and black silk ribbon. Haruhi stared at the outfit and could only think the red of the underwear matched the color of the wine her fantasy Kyoya had been swirling.

"Well I suppose," Mitsuko said, "Haruhi do you think Kyoya would like this?" Haruhi stared at the garment and then at Kyoya's mother. _'These people are insane. Are all rich people this crazy?'_ Haruhi thought desperately. Haruhi looked again at the underwear.

"Err," she said with her face as red as a strawberry. Fuyumi giggled.

"Mother we should leave poor Haruhi alone; she's embarrassed enough as it is," Fuyumi said. "Now Haruhi give us your sizes and we'll just get whatever we think would fit you best." Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could go sit down and let the two Ootori women shop for her.

"Thank God," Haruhi said under her breath. She walked to the dressing room after giving the two women her sizes and prayed they wouldn't pick out anything too scandalous or frilly. Haruhi slumped down on the couch in the dressing room and waited for this nightmare to be over.

Kyoya woke up for once feeling well rested and undisturbed. He glanced over at the clock on his wall and immediately understood why. The clock read 2:45 in the afternoon. It was the first time in months Kyoya wasn't woken up by either a maid or the knuckle head Tamaki. Kyoya stretched his arms over his head and yawned. He got up and got ready for what was left of his daylight hours. A few minutes later he walked out of his room and into the kitchen. The servants greeted him with a bow and served him lunch at the small table by a window overlooking the gardens. Kyoya was halfway through his bowl of rice when his father trudged into the kitchen and slid into a chair across from his youngest son. Yoshio didn't even acknowledge his son's presence. A cup of tea instantly appeared to his father's right and a paper to his left. Kyoya smirked into his food. His father was so predictable. Kyoya waited for the inevitable moment when Yoshio would pick up the paper, scoff at the front page, and then turn to the sports section. Soon after his father would take a sip of his tea and then finally look up and acknowledge his presence. Those events soon followed. Kyoya put down his chop sticks and waited for his father to speak.

"Did you really just get up?" his father asked with a mildly disgusted tone. Kyoya rolled his eyes inside his head.

"Yes father," Kyoya replied crisply. Kyoya waited for his mother to come in to share afternoon tea with her husband. It was something she always did on the weekends. His mother didn't make an appearance. Kyoya furrowed his brow. _'That's odd,'_ he thought. "Father," Kyoya asked, "Where is mother?" Yoshio glance up at his son over the top of his paper. _'I see he noticed, well he is the brightest out of all of my children. His brothers would have noticed a pattern maybe but certainly not thought anything of my wife's absence. God forbid their sister even notice anything outside her latest hobby,'_ Yoshio thought critically eying his son.

"She went out," Yoshio said vaguely.

"With whom?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, the girls."Yoshio repeated what his wife told him wondering if Kyoya would pick up on the irregular plural of girls. Kyoya's brow furrowed further.

"What girls, the only woman mother would skip afternoon tea for would be a close family member." Kyoya said.

"Well maybe your mother found another woman who she considers part of the family." Yoshio said nonchalantly sipping his tea. Kyoya cursed silently. The only woman his mother would consider family at this point would be Haruhi.

"Do you know where they went?" Kyoya asked harshly. Yoshio shot his son an icy glare.

"Watch your tone boy. Besides where do a bunch of women go to spend their free time?" Yoshio snapped. Kyoya quit talking knowing he had crossed the thin line between his father and him.

"I'm sorry father." Kyoya said. Yoshio grunted dismissing his son. Kyoya stood and walked quickly through the kitchen doors.

"Well, let's just hope Mitsuko hasn't scared the girl too badly." Yoshio said flipping the page of his paper. 

Haruhi sat inside her home after being dragged through what she thought was probably one of the oddest days of her life. Even her little trips with the Host Club had never been that exhausting. She glared halfheartedly at the multiple bags of clothes she didn't need.

"I suppose I should put all of that stuff away." Haruhi said to her self. She sat and starred at the bags some more. Haruhi shifted to her knees and crawled over to the bags. She hopped the things the two women had picked out for her weren't too revealing. Dreading what she might find Haruhi looked inside one of the five bags and paled. "No way," she said. Haruhi reached in and pulled out a sheer black lacy negligee with matching panties. Beneath that was more darkly colored underwear. Haruhi put the nightgown back in the bag and hurriedly riffled through the remaining bags. In total the two Ootori women had bought her ten nightgowns and fifteen underwear sets. Most of the garments looked like they belonged to some sort of wicked seductress. "Well this is what you get Haruhi for letting those two pick out stuff without you there to say no." she reprimanded herself. Haruhi got to her feet and started to lug the bags to her room to be put away. She started with the normal clothes because she couldn't handle looking at another piece of lingerie just yet.

Haruhi flopped onto her bed and gazed at her now rather full closet. She couldn't believe she had managed to fit everything inside.

"It's a good thing I don't hang up most of my clothes to begin with," Haruhi said. She turned her head and looked at the doorway. Haruhi still had to put all of her new unmentionables away. "Well I suppose I should do that before father gets home. Knowing him he'd make a big deal about them if sees them." Haruhi pushed herself to her feet and trudged back into the living room to retrieve the remaining bags. She had just reached the living room when there was a sharp rap on her front door. Haruhi walked over to the door glad her task had been interrupted. She still wasn't quite ready to look at all of the underthings the two women had bought her. Haruhi looked through the peep hole and saw a slightly irritated Kyoya standing outside her door. Kyoya raised his hand and knocked harder on the door.

"I'm coming hold on a second." Haruhi said undoing the locks. She opened the door and Kyoya strode inside. He walked to the table and sat down. Haruhi turned back to the open door way and glared at the empty space, "Hello Kyoya won't you please come in? I'm doing fine how about you?" Haruhi muttered under her breath. She shut the door with a little more force than she meant to and walked over to Kyoya. Haruhi sat down across from him and propped her head up on her hand. She waited for him to say something.

"Where did my mother take you today?" Kyoya asked. _Wow that sure was direct_ Haruhi thought.

"Shopping," Haruhi said. Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed a bit.

"But you hate shopping," he said. Haruhi fought the urge to roll her eyes. _No I only hate shopping with you damn rich people_ she thought.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Well then why did you go?" Kyoya asked. _Not like I had much of a choice_ Haruhi thought.

"It's rude to turn down an invitation face to face," Haruhi said. Kyoya fought the urge to glare at her. Kyoya took a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"Okay so did she say anything to you that sticks out in your mind?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked.

"I was just wondering," Kyoya said. Haruhi didn't believe him. Kyoya Ootori never asked a question unless he wanted to know something he had deemed important. The pair sat in silence for a while and then Haruhi rose to her feet.

"Would you like some tea Kyoya?" she asked. Kyoya nodded. Haruhi strode into the kitchen and started to make tea. Kyoya listened to her walk around the kitchen for a moment and then his eyes started to wander. They landed on the shopping bags across the room. Kyoya wondered what was in them. He vaguely remembered that his mother went to that store for one thing but he couldn't remember what that thing was. Kyoya glanced at the kitchen and heard Haruhi still bustling around. He looked back at the bags and slowly crawled over to them. Kyoya reached the bags and was about to look inside when the noise from the kitchen stopped and he heard Haruhi start to walk back into the dinning room. He hastily retreated back to his seat and looked nonchalantly at the door. Haruhi emerged from the kitchen with a small tea set. She set the tray on the table and silently poured tea for the two of them. Kyoya accepted his tea plain while she added a dash of milk to hers. He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip. The tea sent a warm shiver through his body and Kyoya felt himself relax.

"Ooops I forgot the snack," Haruhi said. She got to her feet as Kyoya took another sip of the tea. He glanced over at the bags and almost spit the tea out. Across the room the bag he had been trying to look into had tipped over. A deliciously wicked, lace ensemble had spilled out of the bag. However an Ootori never sprayed any beverage from his lips. Kyoya quickly counteracted the spit and ended up choking instead. He tried to hold in the coughs forcing themselves from his lungs but he failed. Haruhi. walked over to him and knelt down.

"Are you alright Kyoya?" she asked gazing up at him. Kyoya looked at her and had to forcibly stop himself from touching her. In his mind's eye he pictured her wrapped up inside the black lace lingerie pouting up at him. Kyoya closed his eyes and forced the mental picture out of his head. His body language didn't change but Haruhi could tell he was bothered by something. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. Kyoya tightened the muscles in his jaw and nodded curtly. To an outsider he looked completely composed. Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes. She glanced over at the shopping bags then at her tea and did a double take. Haruhi's cheeks colored to a bright red. She turned her gaze quickly towards Kyoya and saw his head politely turned away. Kyoya coughed softly.

"My mother," he started softly then paused, "well, she tends to go a tad bit overboard sometimes." Haruhi just nodded and hung her head. The silence hung thick and awkward around the pair. Haruhi glanced up at Kyoya.

"It's all right I had an interesting time with your sister and mother." Haruhi said softly. Kyoya looked down into her face and smiled slightly. Haruhi's beauty still amazed him. A lock of her bangs hung into her face. Kyoya reached up and touched her cheek to push the unruly strand of hair back into place. He froze when his skin made contact with hers and a spark raced up his arm. Haruhi drew in a quick breath. Their eyes locked and Kyoya's vision of the scantily clad Haruhi danced in front of his eyes. He bit back a groan and with effort beat back his raging hormones and traced his fingers slowly down her face to cradle her chin. Her lower lip trembled invitingly.

"Kyoya," Haruhi said in a small breathy voice. Kyoya couldn't control himself any longer and he swooped down and claimed her lips with his. He wasn't gentle and plundered lips. He ran his tongue aggressively against the seam of her mouth and growled lowly at her when she denied him entrance. He nipped harshly at her bottom lip and she gasped in surprise. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and explored. He pressed his mouth harder against hers. Haruhi let out a small whimper of both pain and fright. Kyoya froze at the sound. _Dammit_ he cursed inside his head _ I lost control._ He slowly withdrew his tongue and closed his lips against Haruhi's. He pressed a soft kiss against her lips and then another against the corner of her mouth.

Haruhi let out a small breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and relaxed a little. She felt Kyoya continue to place light butterfly kisses across her face. Haruhi closed her eyes and leaned a little into Kyoya's hard form. Her eyelashes fluttered when he placed two soft kisses on her eyelids. Kyoya worked his way back down her face and finally gently his mouth over hers. Haruhi sighed and relaxed fully into Kyoya.

Kyoya's frame trembled lightly from the effort of holding himself back and keeping his actions soft and gentle. He didn't want to scare Haruhi again. He pressed his mouth more firmly onto hers keeping his lips pliant. He felt her sigh into his mouth and relax fully into him. Kyoya grabbed her and hauled her into his lap. She didn't resist him. Kyoya moved his lips against hers and this time lightly teased the seam of her lips with his tongue. Haruhi paused for a moment but slowly opened her lips and shyly met his tongue with her own. Kyoya smiled against her mouth and gently coaxed her tongue into a slow duel.

Haruhi felt the passion start bubble up within her and settle in the bottom of her stomach like a warm stone. She slipped her tongue into Kyoya's mouth and began to explore its inside like he had only at a much slower pace. She felt him groan. The groan rumbled through his chest and caused her to shiver with excitement. Haruhi pulled back and slowly separated her mouth from his.

Kyoya moved his face away from Haruhi's and gazed down at her face. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty rose color and her lips were swollen from his kisses. Kyoya lifted his thumb and gently traced her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slightly and drew his thumb inside. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Her actions were so incredibly sexy but Kyoya doubted she was aware of what her actions were doing to him. Haruhi was naive like that.

"You're so beautiful," Kyoya said. Haruhi blushed harder and turned her gaze away. Kyoya cupped her face in his hands and turned it back towards him. He placed a small kiss on her lips and smiled at her. "And you definitely shouldn't hide a face like yours." Haruhi returned his smile gazing into the depths of Kyoya's steel colored eyes.

"Ahem!" came the sound of a very loud and obnoxious cough from the front door. Kyoya and Haruhi froze and then snapped their heads towards the sound of the voice. Ryoji Fujioka stood in the door for once not dressed as Ranka. Kyoya felt his heart stop for a moment tho it didn't show on his face. Haruhi turned bright red and scrambled off of Kyoya's lap.

"Dad, you're home early!" she said. Ryoji scowled at Kyoya.

"Yes, and not a minute too soon." he said though his teeth. Kyoya had the grace to look down at the table. Haruhi felt like she could die of embarrassment.

"Erm, Dad Kyoya and I...we were just...um," Haruhi said flustered. Ryoji turned his hard gaze onto his daughter.

"I know exactly what you were doing Haruhi," Ryoji said harshly. Haruhi flinched.

"Sorry," she said meekly hanging her head.

"I think it's time for Ootori-san to leave," Ryoji said. Haruhi nodded and Kyoya got slowly to his feet. Kyoya walked past Ryoji to the door and felt the holes Ryoji was burning into Kyoya's back with his glare. Haruhi followed meekly behind Kyoya skirting the area where her father stood by a few feet. Kyoya turned back to look at Haruhi once he got to the door and put his shoes on. Ryoji stood where they had left him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bye Kyoya, I'll see you at school." Haruhi said. Kyoya nodded. Kyoya glanced at Haruhi's father and quickly planted a peck on Haruhi's cheek. It was all he dared to do with Haruhi's irate father glaring at him. Kyoya quickly left the residence and shuddered. Ryoji Fujioka may only be just a commoner but when it came to his daughter he became scarier than any hardened CEO that Kyoya had ever set eyes on. Kyoya thought back on his kiss with Haruhi and smiled slightly.

"Oh well, I guess this day had some merit after all." he said to himself. Kyoya walked towards his care with an almost indiscernible spring in his step.

**Well it's done. Let me know what you think...those of you who are still reading anyway. I plan to plan out the rest of this story and get it up in its entirety as soon as I possibly can. Thank you to all of you who waited so patiently for this to be posted. Note that the rating of this fic will soon change to M so be forewarned. I will put a warning at the top of the chapter that will be M and if you don't want to read it you don't have to. If you need a basic plot summary you can PM me about it and I'll write you a brief summary. Read and Review**

**Lady Auzie**


End file.
